This Won't Be Easy
by FinchelFan728
Summary: Rachel is the director of the show choir at her children's high school. What will happen when medical problems require her to take some time away, and nobody knows for how long, and Finn must take her place as the director of the choir? Finn tries to get the group to another Nationals. Finchel family moments, and Finchel's kids with their bf/gf. Part of the Emma Hudson series.
1. Chapter 1: Back Pain

_Hey guys! So, another story in the Emma Hudson series :) I couldn't stay away from these characters. This one will have a lot of Finchel in it too. One of the main focuses will be Finn leading the Gold Stars when Rachel can't for medical reasons, as well as the Hudson family dealing with Rachel's medical issues. This covers Emma, Ryan, Nick and Ava's junior year of high school, the only year of their high school career I haven't covered yet. Sarah is in seventh grade at Roxbury Middle School, and Grant is at kindergarten at Cambridge Elementary. Zoe is two years old. Other Gleeks will be appearing throughout the story._

_Hope you enjoy the first chapter and review if you want me to continue._

Chapter 1: Back Pain

Rachel heard the alarm buzz and looked at the clock. She needed to get to school, Sectionals were coming up in a few weeks. But she didn't want to go. Her back was hurting like crazy. It had been hurting for weeks and she felt herself getting tired if she stood for too long. She'd sat down when teaching whenever possible, and she showed the kids the dance moves she wanted them to do on YouTube rather than doing them herself. The kids were also preparing for their first school musical in decades, and she'd sat on the stage when they practiced so she didn't have to walk around.

Finn came into the bedroom. "Are you okay, Rach?"

Rachel looked up at her husband. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Finn asked. "You've been in bed a lot lately."

"I'm just tired," Rachel said.

Finn gave Rachel a look and left the room. Rachel didn't want to worry Finn. She thought carefully - what could possibly be causing this back pain? She hadn't fallen down recently or anything like that.

Rachel wasn't really sure when this pain started. She did know that she wanted to be well enough to take the Gold Stars to Sectionals. She'd missed them last year when they were in New York. She also knew that she wanted to be there for opening night of the musical in a few days. The Gold Stars were producing "The Sound of Music," in which Ava was playing Maria Von Trapp, Ryan was playing the captain, Emma was playing Liesl and Nick was playing Rolf. Rachel had also had elementary and middle school kids play the two youngest Von Trapp children, and Sarah was playing the second youngest, Marta.

Rachel forced herself out of bed by pulling herself out of bed with the rail, then hobbled down the stairs, still clinging to the railing. She saw Finn with the kids at the breakfast table.

"Are you all right, Mom?" Emma asked.

Rachel gave her daughter a small smile. She knew there was rarely fooling Emma. "Yeah, I'm fine, honey. I just had trouble sleeping last night."

Finn raised his eyebrows and looked at Rachel. Rachel looked back at Finn, telling him to not let the kids know something was up.

"Want me to drop Grant off at Cambridge and Zoe off at day care on my way to Roxbury?" Finn asked Rachel.

"Yeah, I'd appreciate it," Rachel said.

"You know that I'm giving Ava a ride to school today, right?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said. "Emma, do you think you could go with Ryan and Ava? I don't feel like driving today."

"Sure," Emma said, looking suspicious.

Finn gave Rachel another look. "Want me to drop you at the high school?"

"Yeah, if it's not too much trouble," Rachel said.

Finn shook his head. "No trouble." Rachel knew that Finn wouldn't ask Rachel what was up since Sarah would be in the car anyway, but she really didn't feel up to driving.

Finn, Rachel, Sarah, Grant and Zoe left the house to leave for school and work. Finn dropped Grant off at Cambridge first, then asked Sarah to take Zoe inside when they got to the day care.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Finn asked Rachel.

Rachel didn't want to worry Finn. Ever since Jack had been sick, she tried her best not to worry Finn and the kids. "My back's been bothering me lately."

Finn looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I don't know how it happened, but sometimes it feels like someone threw something at it and that they just keep throwing stuff," Rachel said.

"Is that why you've been getting up late and going to bed early?" Finn asked.

Rachel looked down. "Yeah."

Finn took his wife's hands. "Rachel, I'm calling the doctor and making an appointment. You should get an x-ray."

"I'm sure I'm fine," Rachel said.

"Rach, ever since that incident your freshman year of college, your back has been sensitive," Finn said. "I'm calling a doctor." Ever since that infamous incident, Finn had become increasingly protective of Rachel.

Rachel saw Sarah coming out of the building. "Let's not talk about this around her. It's probably no big deal."

Finn sighed as Sarah got in the car. He dropped Rachel off directly in front of the high school and texted her about an hour later to say he'd made a doctor's appointment for her next week.

x

"I just hope our mom's okay," Ryan said to Emma as they sat down for lunch with Nick and Ava.

"What's wrong?" Ava asked.

"She's been tired lately a lot lately," Emma said. "And she didn't want to drive to school today."

"I hope she's okay," Nick said.

"Yeah, so do I," Ava added.

"Last night she went to bed before Sarah did," Ryan said.

"Seriously?" Nick asked.

Emma hadn't remembered that until now. "Yeah."

"Maybe she's just stressed, with the musical opening in a few days and Sectionals in a few weeks," Nick suggested.

"We won Sectionals without much trouble last time she was leading us," Emma said.

"Well, as little trouble as there was without the four of us leading," Ryan said as the four of them laughed.

"And with Grant in school, that probably adds some stress," Ava said.

"But it's the same school that Ryan and Sarah and I went to," Emma said. She hoped nothing was too wrong with her mom.

x

"Okay, guys, you sounded great, I don't think we need to run over it again today," Rachel said. The cast of the school musical had just finished running through it, but they'd booked the auditorium for enough time to run through it twice.

"But Mrs. Hudson, opening night is in a few days!" one of the boys called.

"A few days, exactly," Rachel said. "We can run through it again tomorrow, maybe twice."

Emma was beginning to get worried about her mom. She noticed she was holding on to the chair to stand up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Emma, I'm sure," Rachel said. "And I also happen to know that you guys have classes, and many of you have sports, to deal with. We'll practice again tomorrow."

Emma exchanged worried looks with Nick, Ryan, Ava and Sarah. She went over to her mom. "Mom, are you sure you're okay?"

"Sweetheart, I'm fine," Rachel said, still gripping on to the chair. "But would you mind carrying the music books?"

Emma looked at Ryan. "Of course I can." She picked up the books as she left with her mom, brother and sister.

x

A few days later, Finn, Rachel, Grant and Zoe sat in the stands for opening night of The Sound of Music. The chairs in the auditorium were uncomfortable, but Rachel couldn't help but be proud of her kids and the other kids in the Gold Stars as she watched the performance. She'd managed to direct this, even though her back was killing her. Nick and Emma were on the stage now for their duet, and she knew that if it was anything like their past duets or how they'd sounded in practice, they'd sound amazing.

_Nick: You wait, little girl, on an empty stage  
For fate to turn the light on  
Your life, little girl, is an empty page  
That men will want to write on  
Emma: To write on  
Nick: You are sixteen going on seventeen  
Baby, it's time to think  
Better beware, be canny and careful  
Baby, you're on the brink  
You are sixteen going on seventeen  
Fellows will fall in line  
Eager young lads and rogues and cads  
Will offer you food and wine  
Totally unprepared are you  
To face a world of men  
Timid and shy and scared are you  
Of things beyond your ken  
You need someone older an wiser  
Telling you what to do  
I am seventeen going on eighteen  
I'll take care of you  
Emma: I am sixteen going on seventeen  
I know that I'm naive  
Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet  
And willingly I believe  
I am sixteen going on seventeen  
Innocent as a rose  
Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies  
What do I know of those  
Totally unprepared am I  
To face a world of men  
Timid and shy and scared am I  
Of things beyond my ken  
I need someone older and wiser  
Telling me what to do  
You are seventeen going on eighteen  
I'll depend on you_

Finn smiled at Rachel at the end of the duet. Even though their characters' romance didn't work out in the play, Rachel knew that the only couples that could do a duet in the same category as Nick and Emma were herself and Finn and Ryan and Ava.

Ryan and Ava's duet came later on in the play, and Finn reached out to take Rachel's hand as their son and his girlfriend performed.

_Ava: Perhaps I had a wicked childhood  
Perhaps I had a miserable youth  
But somewhere in my wicked miserable past  
I must have had a moment of truth  
For here you are  
Standing there  
Loving me  
Whether or not you should  
So somewhere in my youth  
Or childhood  
I must have done something good  
Nothing comes from nothing  
Nothing ever could  
So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
I must have done something good  
Ryan: Here you are standing here  
Loving me  
Whether or not you should  
Ava: So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
I must have done something good  
Both: Nothing comes from nothing  
Nothing ever could  
Ava: So some where in my youth or child  
Ryan: or childhood  
Ava: I must have done something  
Both: Something good_

"I'm so proud of you," Finn whispered to Rachel as Ryan and Ava finished. "And of them."

Rachel smiled at Finn. The rest of the musical went well, but Rachel found it difficult to stand for the applause at the end. This could possibly be the best show choir Rachel had in all her years at Heights.

After the crowd began to leave, Rachel felt the pain in her back getting worse. As she walked with Finn to go get the kids, it felt like a force was pulling her down. Then she fell, while hearing mixed up words from Finn and Grant.

_SONGS: "Sixteen Going On Seventeen" from The Sound of Music (performed by Nick Dougherty and Emma Hudson) and "Something Good" from The Sound of Music (performed by Ryan Hudson and Ava Crispin)_

_Chapter 2: The Finchel family waits to hear what's going on with Rachel at the hospital._


	2. Chapter 2: Back to the Waiting Room

_Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews on the first chapter, I have wanted to cover the one year of their high school lives that I haven't covered yet for a while. I'm sorry for the lack of Nicma and Ryva in this chapter, but there will be more in upcoming chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue._

_And I hope you all join me in wishing Cory well. So sad for him and Lea :( I just hope he checked in before things got too bad and he's back to normal soon!_

Chapter 2: Back to the Waiting Room

It had only been a few hours, but it felt like longer. Emma's heart felt like it was beating a million miles an hour as she sat in the hospital waiting room with her siblings. She couldn't believe it when Ava's mom had come into the changing room to tell her to meet her family immediately and her dad told her that her mom had collapsed.

Only Finn had been able to ride on the ambulance with Rachel, so Emma, Ryan, Sarah, Grant and Zoe had followed behind in the family car. Emma didn't go into the examination room with her parents because she knew she couldn't stand seeing her mom in pain. Besides, she, Ryan and Sarah had to take care of Grant and Zoe. Zoe had fallen asleep, and Grant was complaining about being tired.

"Is Mommy going to be okay?" Grant asked quietly.

"Of course she is," Ryan said, pulling Grant on to his lap.

"But our other brother wasn't," Grant said. It broke Emma's heart hearing Grant say that. She felt like her family had been through enough pain when she was in fifth grade. Losing Jack had been the hardest thing she'd ever had to go through. What if Rachel had a tumor or leukemia? Emma was sixteen. She needed her mom. She wanted her mom to be there to see her go to prom, graduate high school, go to college, get married and have kids.

Emma's phone vibrated. She opened it and saw a text from Nick. "Any news?"

Emma sighed and typed back. "Nothing."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Nick typed.

Emma thought for a minute. It would be comforting to have her boyfriend there, and he and Ava had both offered to come, but she just wanted to be with her siblings now. She typed back a reply: "We're fine, but I'll let you know when we get updates on my mom." She also had a feeling this would bring back bad memories for Nick of when his mom was dying in the hospital.

"Grandpa!" Emma heard Grant say. She looked up and saw Rachel's dads coming over toward them.

"No news yet?" Hiram asked.

Emma shook her head. "It's nerve-wracking waiting."

"Your mom will be okay," Hiram said. "She's a fighter."

"We're just scared," Sarah said, gripping on to Emma's hand.

Emma hugged her sister. As the oldest, she felt like she and Ryan had to be the strong ones, but it was hard.

"Thanks for coming," Ryan said to his grandfathers.

"We wanted to see Rachel," LeRoy said. "Plus, the five of you shouldn't be alone. Your grandma's visiting Beth, but she should be getting in tomorrow."

"Thanks again," Sarah said. She looked at Emma. "Can we take a walk?"

Emma nodded. "Of course." She put her arm around her sister and turned to Ryan. "Just text one of us if anything happens."

Emma began walking down the hall with her sister. She knew she had to be strong, but her sister was four years younger and needed her. "If you need to cry, let it out," Emma said.

"Emma?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember at all when Jack was in the hospital?"

"I do." Of course those memories would be clearer for her than they were for Sarah. Sarah was only six when Jack was diagnosed, whereas Emma was ten. Sarah knew that things were wrong at the time, but she didn't know how serious they were.

"I remember spending lots of time there, and Mom and Dad were gone a lot," Sarah said.

"Yeah," Emma said. "But I really don't think Mom has cancer." She didn't know if Rachel didn't have cancer. She HOPED Rachel didn't have cancer. But she didn't want to upset her little sister.

"Remember how our parents told us that Jack was our guardian angel?" Sarah asked.

Emma smiled. "Of course I do."

"Do you think he's watching over Mom tonight?" Sarah asked.

Emma pulled her sister in for a hug. "I know he is. I know he is."

x

"We have Rachel's test results back," the doctor said. "One of the disks in her back is ruptured. She is going to need surgery."

Finn sighed with relief that it wasn't worse. At the same time though, he was worried about Rachel getting surgery. He looked at his wife in the hospital bed, and his heart broke. He took Rachel's hand. "How serious is the surgery?"

"It will take time for her to recover," the doctor said. "Rachel, you should take some time off work."

"But I can't!" Rachel protested. "There's a big competition for the show choir that I'm the director of in a few weeks."

"Rach, don't worry about Sectionals," Finn said. "They'll find someone else to take care of them."

"How are you feeling now?" the doctor asked.

Rachel shrugged. "I think the painkillers are helping."

"Well, we should keep you here for at least another night," the doctor said.

"When can our kids see her?" Finn asked.

"I'll go get them if you want," the doctor said.

Finn took a deep breath. "I should probably get them."

"Okay," the doctor said.

Finn looked at Rachel in the bed again. Rachel was the love of his life, and he'd been so scared earlier tonight that he was losing her.

Rachel squeezed Finn's hand. "I would really like to see the kids. Besides, it's getting late."

Finn gave Rachel a kiss, then went into the waiting room. It was after midnight, and no one was there except the kids and Rachel's dads.

"How's Mom?" Ryan asked when he saw Finn.

"She's awake and conscious," Finn told his kids. "She's got a problem with one of the disks in her back, and she'll need surgery for it. Don't worry, it's nothing life-threatening." He knew that question was at least on the three older kids' minds, and he wanted to just answer it for them so they didn't feel like they had to ask it.

"So she'll be okay?" Sarah asked.

"She'll be fine," Finn said. "They put her on painkillers, so she isn't really in pain right now."

"Can we see her?" Emma asked.

"You guys can come with me if you want," Finn said. He turned to Rachel's dads. "Thanks so much for coming."

"You know we had to be there for our little girl," LeRoy said.

"Also, we'll stay at the house with the kids tonight if you want to spend the night with Rachel," Hiram said.

Finn managed to smile. "Thanks. I'd appreciate that. I wanted to spend the night with Rachel, but I didn't want to leave the kids at home alone."

"We'll be with them tonight," Hiram said. "And Shelby told us she'll be here tomorrow."

x

Rachel felt like the painkillers were wearing off as she sat in the hospital bed. Finn had left to get the kids, and she felt horrible for the scare she'd undoubtedly caused for Finn and the kids.

"Mom!" Emma exclaimed as she came into the room. Ryan, Sarah and Grant followed close behind, and Finn came in with Rachel's dads. Hiram was holding Zoe, who was asleep.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, looking nervous.

Rachel took her daughter's hand. "It's like Dad told you, I'll be fine. I just need surgery."

"We love you, Mom," Ryan said.

"I love you guys too," Rachel said. "It's like I said, I'll be fine." She noticed how tired Grant looked. It was way past his bedtime. It was even late for Ryan, Emma and Sarah to be up. She looked up at her dads. "Thanks so much for coming to Cleveland."

"We got in the car as soon as Finn called us," Hiram said.

Rachel wanted to hug her kids, but she was worried it would hurt her arms or her back to do so. It made her sad to see how scared the three oldest kids looked. Even Grant seemed upset.

"I told you, I'll be okay," Rachel said. "And you guys were amazing tonight in the play."

"I have plays picked out for all four of my years at Heights," Sarah said.

Rachel smiled that Sarah was talking the way her usual self talked. She then looked up at her dads. "You know, you two should go to the next show tonight." Since it was after midnight, the show technically would be tonight.

"Mom, maybe we'll skip this one," Ryan said.

"No!" Rachel said. "The three of you have to perform. You'll only be gone for a few hours, and then you can come back."

"If that's what you want," Emma said. "We really want to be with you though."

Rachel wanted to be with her kids, but at the same time she wanted their lives to go on as usual. "I want you guys to be in the show tonight. I don't want those audience members to miss seeing how amazingly talented the Hudson kids are."

"Okay, Mom," Ryan said.

After a little more time of talking with her kids and her dads, Rachel looked up at the clock. "Guys, it's getting late. You should go home and get to bed."

"But we want to stay here with you!" Emma said. Rachel saw how scared her daughter looked and remembered all the times she was scared to leave the hospital when Jack was sick.

"You guys can visit me after you've gotten some sleep," Rachel said.

"And I'll call your schools to say you won't be in today," Finn said. "I don't think you guys are in the right state to go to school."

"I didn't want to go to school after this," Ryan said.

"You should probably text Ava and Nick," Finn told Ryan and Emma.

"We love you, Mom," Grant said.

"I love all of you," Rachel said. She watched as the kids left with her dads before turning to Finn. "I'm so sorry, Finn."

Finn looked confused. "What are you apologizing for?"

"I'm so sorry I'm putting you through this," Rachel sighed.

Finn gave Rachel a kiss. "I love you, Rachel. I love you and the kids more than anything else."

"I feel horrible," Rachel blurted out. "We have five kids at home and Sectionals are in a few weeks..."

"You know that we have lots of people who'll be able to help with the kids until you're back to normal," Finn told his wife. "And the kids and I can handle the house. And as for Sectionals - remember who you hired when you went on maternity leave?"

Rachel giggled. "You."

Finn nodded. "I'll help them get to Sectionals. Everything's going to be okay."

"Really?" Rachel asked.

Finn nodded again. "Yes really!"

"I'm nervous about surgery, Finn," Rachel admitted.

"I know you are," Finn said. "But I'll be here for you, every step of the way." He lay down next to Rachel on the hospital bed. Rachel wanted to cuddle with her husband, but she just held his hand until they both fell asleep.

_Chapter 3 preview: Rachel has her surgery. Some Finchel, Nicma, Ryva and Finchel family moments._


	3. Chapter 3: Surgery

_Thanks so much for your support on the first two chapters, it means a lot to me. I'm also at work on the next chapter of "Their Gold Star." I hope you guys enjoy this chapter (I do love writing Finchel, the Hudson family, Nicma and Ryva). There will be more of the other Gleeks in the upcoming chapters - definitely Klaine since they're family, and I'll bring Quick so we can have some Sardam moments. Enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 3: Surgery

"Hey."

Ryan turned and saw Ava come in to the hospital waiting room. Today was the day of Rachel's surgery. Finn had told the kids that he and Rachel wanted some time alone before the surgery began.

"Ava, what are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

"My parents said I could take today off to be with you," Ava said. "Nick's coming too to be with Emma."

Ryan gave Ava a hug. "Thanks so much for being here."

"I'm sure your mom will be fine," Ava said, hugging back.

"I hope so," Ryan said. "We've already had one family tragedy, we don't need another."

"When are your grandparents getting here?" Ava asked. Hiram and LeRoy hadn't left town since they arrived the night Rachel collapsed. Burt and Carole had come to see the school musical, as had Shelby, and they were all planning to come back today.

"They should be here soon," Ryan said. "My uncles are going to try to come in from New York, too."

"I love your family, Ryan," Ava said.

Ryan smiled at his girlfriend. "They love you too, trust me." He put his arms around Ava, thinking about his mom.

"I love you," Ava said.

"I love you too," Ryan said back. He tried to get their minds off things. "So, are you excited for Sectionals in a few weeks?"

"I am," Ava said, seeming to catch on. They knew each other so well, it was as if they didn't need to say when they didn't need to talk about something. "Who do you think will get the duet?"

"Probably Nick and Emma, since we got the leads in the musical," Ryan said.

"We did win the duets competition our freshman year though!" Ava said.

Emma came over with Sarah, Grant and Zoe. "Hey, Ava."

"Hey, Emma," Ava said. "Where were you?"

"Getting a snack for Grant at the food court," Emma said.

"Thanks for being here for us," Sarah said to Ava.

"I'm your brother's girlfriend and your sister's best friend, of course I'm here," Ava said.

"I don't like Mom being hurt," Grant pouted.

"Neither do I," Ryan said, looking at his little brother. "Neither do I." He gave his brother a hug.

"None of us do," Sarah said.

x

"I'm so nervous," Rachel said as she sat in the operating room with Finn at her side.

"You've had surgery before," Finn said. "And you've delivered six babies."

"I know," Rachel sighed. She took Finn's hand, not wanting to let go of it.

Finn looked at his wife. "Are you sure you don't want me with you when they do it?"

Rachel sighed. Yes, she wanted Finn with her, but at the same time, she didn't want him to see them cut her open. Plus, hospital policies probably wouldn't let him be in the room. "I'm sure, Finn."

"I'll be spiritually with you," Finn said, giving her another hug. "And so will our kids and our parents."

"I love you so much," Rachel said.

"I love you too," Finn said back. He looked up at the clock. "I should go now."

"Promise you'll be in the waiting room the whole time?" Rachel asked. She didn't want him too far away.

"I promise," Finn said. He gave Rachel a kiss before going to join the kids in the waiting room. Rachel watched her husband leave, not wanting him to go, but knowing that the kids probably needed him.

x

Emma felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Nick. "Hey."

"Hey Nick," Emma said, hugging her boyfriend. "Thanks for coming."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here earlier," Nick said. "AP classes are really inflexible with letting us take tests at different times."

"You're here now," Emma said.

"I brought something for you," Nick said.

"Oh really?" Emma asked.

Nick reached into his pocket and got out a pack of winterfresh gum. "I know gum helps you when you're stressed, and I also know that winterfresh is your favorite."

Emma smiled. "You're right about both those things." She got out a stick of gum and began chewing it.

After some time, the doctor came in. "Everyone's here for Rachel Hudson?"

Finn stood up. "Yeah, I'm her husband. How is she?"

"Well, the surgery's finished," the doctor said. "If you want, you can go see her. But we do recommend only a few visitors at a time."

Emma looked at her dad. "You can go in first." Of course this would be hardest for him. Her parents had been in love for so long.

"Okay," Finn said. "I promise, you guys can see your mom soon."

x

Rachel looked around the hospital room. Obviously her surgery was over. She'd woken up, but the pain was still there. The doctor would probably give her painkillers, but it still hurt. She tried comforting herself by telling herself that the cause of the initial pain had been taken care of, and she wouldn't have to worry about it again.

Finn came into the room. "Rach!"

"Finn," Rachel said, managing to smile at the sight of her husband.

"We're all so worried about you," Finn said, coming over to give Rachel a kiss. "How do you feel?"

Rachel shrugged. "Better, I guess."

Finn sat on the bed with Rachel. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rachel said, holding Finn's hand.

"When they were taking me here they said they want you to stay here for a few days so they can monitor how you are," Finn said. "But don't worry, I'll be coming every day, and so will the kids."

Rachel squeezed Finn's hand as Finn continued talking. "Rach, you're the strongest person I know. You'll be back to normal before we know it."

"I hope," Rachel sighed.

"Want to see the kids?" Finn asked. "They've been worried about you."

"I'd love to," Rachel said.

Finn got out his phone and sent a quick text message to the kids to come in. Within a few moments, they were in the room. "Mom!" Sarah exclaimed, practically running to Rachel's bed.

Rachel felt her spirits rise with the kids in the room, but did feel bad that they looked upset. "Hey honey."

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked.

"I'm better," Rachel said. "I'll be home soon, I promise."

"Come home now!" Grant said.

Rachel looked down. "I wish I could, but the doctors want to make sure everything goes okay."

"You guys should tell your mom who came today," Finn said.

"Who came?" Rachel asked.

"Nick and Ava," Ryan said.

"Aren't you two lucky?" Rachel asked, looking at her two oldest children.

"We are!" Ryan said.

Rachel took Finn's hand. "Guys, I'll be home in a few days." She was reassuring herself as much as she was reassuring them. "It'll take a while for me to get back to normal, but I will be back to normal.

x

The day after Rachel's surgery, Finn and the kids came to visit her at the hospital and spent the whole day there, but she insisted that they return to work and school the next day. Her mom and her dads were still in town, as were Burt and Carole, and Kurt and Blaine would be coming in from New York this weekend, so she wouldn't be completely alone.

Plus, Rachel did feel bad about her kids having to spend so much time in a hospital room. Her pain had gone down, thanks to the painkillers, but she was still feeling a little stiff. She wanted to get out of this bed, but she knew she couldn't. She felt trapped in this room. Right now she was watching a musical with her parents, but she just wanted to go home.

"Rachel, you didn't have to insist that Finn go to work and the kids go to school today," Hiram told his daughter.

"Yes, I did," Rachel said. "The surgery was two days ago. Finn needs to get the Gold Stars ready for Sectionals, Ryan and Emma need to do especially well in school this year with college applications due in another year."

"They could probably take some time off," Shelby said. "I'm sure the school would let them make up the work. And Sectionals is only the first round of competitions."

"I know," Rachel said. "I just want them to continue to have normal lives."

"You know how much Finn and the kids love you," LeRoy pointed out.

Rachel nodded. "I love them so much." She looked up at the clock. Rehearsal for the Gold Stars was starting about now. She hoped that Finn was enjoying his time with them. He'd offered to take over, but she still felt bad that she might be springing this on him.

Zoe started stirring in Carole's arms. "I think she's up from her nap."

"Can I see her?" Rachel asked.

"You don't have to ask to see your own daughter," Carole said, handing Zoe to Rachel.

Rachel smiled at her one year old daughter. "Hi sweetie. Don't worry, Mommy will come home soon."

Zoe started talking in baby gabber when Burt tapped Rachel's shoulder. "Rachel, you have your laptop, right?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah."

"Finn just called, the Gold Stars have something to say to you," Burt said.

Rachel smiled. It would be nice to hear them perform. She told Burt where her laptop was, turned it on, and logged on to skype to see a call from Finn. She smiled when she saw her husband. "Hey, Finny."

"Hey Rach," Finn said. "The kids and I are getting ready for Sectionals, but first, we have something prepared for you."

Rachel smiled. "I'd love to see it."

Finn moved the computer for Rachel to see the kids. Music began, and she could tell that they were doing a number for her.

_Nick: There is freedom within, there is freedom without_  
_try to catch the deluge in a paper cup._  
_There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost._  
_But you'll never see the end of the road_  
_While you're traveling with me._  
_Hey now, hey now._  
_Nick and Emma: Don't dream it's over._  
_Nick: Hey now, hey now._  
_Nick and Emma: When the world comes in._  
_They come, they come._  
_To build a wall between us._  
_We know they won't win._

_Lizzie and Ben: Now...I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof._  
_My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof._  
_Lexie and Evan: In the paper today tales of war and of waste,_  
_but you turn right over to the T.V. page._

_Gold Stars: Hey now, hey now. Don't dream it's over._  
_Hey now, hey now._  
_When the world comes in._  
_They come, they come. To build a wall between us._  
_We know they won't win._

_Laura: Ooh yeah!_  
_Jeremy: Hey now, hey now. Don't dream it's over..._  
_Laura and Jeremy: Don't dream 'til it's over. Yeah! Oh whoa!_

_Ryan: Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum._  
_Ryan and Ava: And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart._  
_Only shadows ahead barely clearing the roof._  
_Get to know the feelings of liberation and release._

_Izzy and Connor: Oh whoa, yeah!_  
_Hey now, hey now! Don't dream it's over. Hey now, hey now. When the world comes in._  
_Meg and Ricky: They come, they come. To build a wall between us. We know they won't win! No they won't win!_  
_Laura and Jeremy: Hey now, hey now. Don't dream it's over._  
_Gold Stars: Don't let them win!_  
_Hey now, hey now! When the world comes in._  
_Emma: When the world comes in!_  
_Gold Stars: They come, they come to build a wall between us._  
_Hey now, hey now._  
_Don't let them win!_  
_Hey now, hey now._  
_Oh yeah!_  
_Don't dream it's over._  
_Don't let them win!_  
_Hey now, hey now._  
_Ooooooooo._  
_Don't dream it's over. Hey now, hey now. Don't dream it's over._

"They miss you," Finn said to Rachel.

"I miss them too," Rachel said. "Tell them I'll be back soon." At least she had lots of people who supported her during this.

_Chapter 4 preview: Rachel goes home after the surgery and Kurt and Blaine come in from New York to see her. Finn tries to get the Gold Stars ready for Sectionals._


	4. Chapter 4: Adjustments

_Thanks so much for the feedback on the first few chapters. I really, really appreciate it. I was glad that I could write Finchel, Ryva, Nicma and the Finchel family in this chapter, as well as sneaking in some Klaine! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue :)_

Chapter 4: Adjustments

Finn felt his nerves building up as he drove to the high school. For one thing, he wanted to be at home with Rachel after her surgery, but she'd insisted he go work with the Gold Stars. They'd placed outside the top five at Nationals last year for the first time since Rachel took over, and Finn knew how much Rachel, Ryan, Emma and the members of the club wanted to redeem themselves this year. Today, he knew he had to get things together for Sectionals. Yes, he'd substituted for Rachel while she was on maternity leave before, but pressure didn't exist like it did now.

Plus, he was worried about Rachel being alone. Well, she wasn't alone. Her dads were still in Cleveland, as were Shelby, Burt and Carole. Grant would be home from school by now, and Sarah might stop home before dance lessons. Still, he felt bad about his wife having just had surgery. She was home from the hospital, but she spent most of her time in bed.

Finn repeated in his head what Rachel had said to him this morning: "Finn, we need to put together the best setlist possible so we can dominate Sectionals. I'm confident they can do that with you as their leader." Rachel believed in him. She always had. And she helped him believe in himself.

Finn got to the room where practice was held and waited for the kids to arrive. Gold Stars practice was right after school so the athletes could have time to do their homework before sport practices. He began scrolling down the list of songs Rachel had given him as her "go to list" to get ideas for Sectionals. He smiled when he noticed several songs he and Rachel had sang while they were in New Directions were on the list.

After no one else seemed to be coming in, Finn closed the door. "Okay guys, we're going to put together our Sectionals setlist today."

"We got crushed at Nationals last year," said Jeremy.

"Yeah, we really have to make up for it at Sectionals this year," Connor added.

"We probably lost Nationals because Mrs. Hudson wasn't our director," a boy Finn whose name Finn couldn't remember snapped. "And that's the same problem now."

"Be quiet, Rupert!" Nick said to the boy. "This is her husband who's substituting, in case you didn't hear, and he knows all the tricks."

"Thank you, Nick," Finn said, noticing Emma smiling at Nick when Nick defended him. "Okay, so as you often do, I was thinking of opening with a duet, and then doing two group numbers."

"Who's going to do the duet?" Emma asked, with hope on her face.

Finn looked at the group. What he was about to say was potentially going to upset some people in the group, so he wanted to say it as nicely as possible. "We've done our best with Ryan, Ava, Nick and Emma at the lead. Since Ryan and Ava got the leads in the musical, I'm going to give Nick and Emma the duet at Sectionals."

Nick and Emma looked happy, and Ryan and Ava looked happy for their best friends, but Rupert gave him a nasty look.

"What song are they going to sing?" Ava asked.

Finn ignored Rupert and focused on Ava. "I was thinking of having them do a mashup of 'Borderline' and 'Open Your Heart' by Madonna," Finn said. "Mrs. Hudson and I did that in high school, and it was one of our best duets."

"That's awesome!" Emma said, as she and Nick both looked excited.

"What are the group numbers going to be?" Evan asked.

"Well, I was thinking for one of our group numbers we'd do 'Hello, Goodbye' by the Beatles," Finn said. "And since Sectionals will be close to Christmas, I wanted us to do a Christmas song for our other group number. I was thinking 'Do They Know It's Christmas' by Band Aid, since you guys did a great job with it at the holiday assembly two years ago."

Everyone seemed to like the setlist, except for Rupert. "Is something wrong?" Finn asked.

Rupert scowled at Finn again. "You're the director, it's your decision." He sounded like he was mocking Finn, but Finn wasn't up to arguing. He printed the music sheets and handed them out. "Okay guys, let's get started. But if there's any problems any of you have, please come to me with them rather than giving me looks."

x

Rachel sat in her bedroom, watching the Funny Girl DVD. She heard a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Sarah came in. "Hey, Mom."

"Hey Sarah, what's up?" Rachel asked.

Sarah handed Rachel some flowers. "These are for you."

"Thanks, honey," Rachel said. "Where did you get them?"

"I picked them up on my way back from dance," Sarah said. "I stopped at the grocery store."

Rachel felt guilty when she heard her daughter had walked home. "Sweetheart, you could have asked one of your friends for a ride home."

"It's good exercise," Sarah said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better," Rachel said. "This isn't the most serious surgery I've had, but it will take time to recover."

"Is there anything I can do?" Sarah asked.

Rachel's heart sank. She wanted her daughter to just enjoy her youth. "Honey, our family is coming in to help for a reason. The best thing you can do for me is keep being a kid."

Sarah gave Rachel a hug. "Okay, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too," Rachel said.

Rachel heard another knock on the door. She looked up and saw Carole. "Rachel, someone came to see you," Carole said as Kurt and Blaine walked in.

Rachel perked up at the sight of her brothers in law. "Kurt! Blaine!"

"How's the gold star?" Kurt asked, hugging Rachel.

"I told you two you didn't have to come in from New York," Rachel said. "I know you have jobs and the boys back there."

"Our jobs were happy to let us take time off when we told them the situation," Blaine said. "And the boys would have come if they weren't in school, but their friends' families were more than happy to let them stay with them for a few days."

"No matter what the circumstance, it's really good to see you," Rachel said.

"It's good to see you too," Kurt said. "When do you start physical therapy?"

Rachel looked down. "Next week. I was really hoping I wouldn't have to go back to physical therapy. I had enough of it the year after we graduated high school."

"We know you've had enough," Blaine said.

Grant came into the room. "Mommy, I think Zoe's up..." Then he noticed who was there. "Uncle Kurt! Uncle Blaine!"

"Hey Grant!" Kurt said, hugging his youngest nephew. "How about we go get Zoe and then bring her to see her mommy?"

"Okay!" Grant said, leaving the room with Kurt. When they left, Blaine turned to Sarah. "So, how's the star in the making?"

"I'm good," Sarah said. "I'm trying out for another community theatre production."

"And we know she'll make it," Rachel said, taking Sarah's hand while hoping she'd be well enough to go to it.

"Of course she'll make it," Blaine said. "She is your daughter."

Kurt came back in the room with Grant and Zoe. "I think someone wants to see her mommy."

Rachel smiled as she held her youngest daughter. "Hey baby girl."

"How's my wife?" Rachel looked up and saw Finn.

"Finn!" Rachel exclaimed.

Finn came over and gave Rachel a kiss. "Don't we get a hi?" Kurt asked.

"Of course you do," Finn said, giving his brother and brother-in-law a hug.

"How was the Gold Stars today?" Rachel asked.

"I gave them their Sectionals setlist," Finn said.

"And?" Rachel asked.

Finn groaned. "I can not stand this one boy Rupert in the choir."

Rachel took her husband's hand. "What did he do?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "He was just giving me really dirty looks."

Rachel looked at Finn. "Remember, Finn, I left you in charge because I trust you to lead them to a Sectionals victory."

Finn nodded. Rachel gave him a hug. "Tell those kids I told them they'd better do what you say."

x

"Did you break one minute yet?" Nick asked as Emma swam up to them. After Gold Stars practice, they'd gone straight to swim practice. The boys and the girls teams practiced together, so it was more time for Emma to spend with Nick. Currently, she was trying to break a minute on her 100 yard freestyle, but wasn't having much luck.

"Not yet," Emma sighed. "Hopefully I will before our first meet."

"I'm sure you will," Nick said. "I'm really glad you and I got the duet for Sectionals."

Emma smiled at her boyfriend. "So am I." She'd missed their duets while she was in New York last year.

"So, I was wondering," Nick said. "How about you come to my house after swim practice?"

Emma thought for a minute. "You know I like going to your house, Nick, but I really think I should be home with my mom."

"I know you want to be home, but it would be good for you to get out of the house," Nick said. "Besides, didn't you say Sarah texted you to say that your uncles are in from New York? I'm sure they can help out. Plus, your grandparents are there, too."

Emma forced a smile. "Your parents won't mind me coming over?"

"You know they love you!" Nick said.

"I'll text my dad and see if it's okay," Emma said. She admitted to herself, it would be good to get out of the house.

x

"Ava, you don't have to come over if you don't want to," Ryan said. It was after swim practice, and Emma had gone to Nick's house. Ava had asked Ryan if she could come over, and Ryan wanted to go to Ava's, but she asked if she could come over instead.

"Of course I want to come," Ava said. "I haven't seen your mom in a while, and I miss her."

"You know she really likes you," Ryan said.

"I love your family," Ava said. "Plus, if Kurt and Blaine are in town, it would be nice to see them."

"Okay," Ryan said.

"Can we stop at my house first though?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, of course," Ryan said to his girlfriend. They stopped at Ava's house, where Ava ran in and got something. Ryan couldn't help but wonder what it was. "Ava, what is that?"

"We made dinner for your family," Ava said. "I know that it's probably hard to cook right now, so we thought we'd make you guys something."

"Thank you so much," Ryan said, giving his girlfriend a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ava said.

_Chapter 5 preview: Rachel starts physical therapy, and tension builds in the Gold Stars as Sectionals approaches._


	5. Chapter 5: Sectionals

_Hey everyone! As always, thanks so much for your support of this story. It means a lot to me. Have you heard the songs for this week's episode yet? Rachel's are awesome! I decided to include Sectionals in this chapter, but it does end with a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoy the chapter and review if you want me to continue :)_

Chapter 5: Sectionals

"Finn, my back hurts to do this stretch," Rachel moaned.

"Rachel, you'll be fine," the physical therapist said.

Rachel groaned and looked at Finn. Today, Finn had taken Rachel to physical therapy. Kurt and Blaine had gone back to New York, and Hiram, LeRoy, Shelby, Burt and Carole had gone back to Lima. Finn felt horrible about how upset Rachel looked, but he knew physical therapy would help Rachel.

"My back's been really sensitive since the incident at Princeton," Rachel said. Finn cringed at the memory. He remembered that time very well, too well.

"You can do this," Finn said. He held Rachel's hand as she did the stretch.

"How's she doing at home?" the therapist asked Finn.

Finn shrugged. "She's doing better. She wears her brace a lot and she's been using railings to get around must of the time, but I have noticed her being happier. She was sad when our parents and my brother left though."

"I am impatient to get back to work," Rachel said. "I don't like the thought of maybe only getting to work with my kids during two of their years of high school."

"You are missed up there, I can tell you that," Finn said as he helped Rachel stretch. He rolled his eyes as he thought about Rupert, who seemed to devote himself to arguing with and talking back to Finn.

"You okay?" Rachel asked.

Finn didn't really want to talk about Rupert in front of the therapist. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"How often does she take the brace off?" the therapist asked Finn.

"I'd say for a few hours a day," Finn said.

"Try to only take it off for two to four hours a day," the therapist said. "At least for now."

"Okay," Rachel sighed.

"I'm just going to get a printout of the exercises I want you to do at home," the therapist told Finn and Rachel. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Rachel said. When the therapist left, Rachel turned to Finn. "I hate wearing this brace."

Finn gave his wife a kiss. "I know you do."

"I feel horrible," Rachel said, looking at the ground.

Finn took Rachel's hand. "Rach, do you want me to get the therapist?"

Rachel looked up at Finn. "It's not that. I took the focus off the kids' first musical, we couldn't go to New York for Thanksgiving..."

"The kids understood," Finn said. "And maybe if you're feeling better, we could go to New York for Christmas, or go to Lima for Christmas and New York for Easter. And besides, we got to have Kurt, Blaine, their sons, your mom, Beth, your dads, my parents and Ally here for Thanksgiving."

Rachel gave Finn a hug. "I hope I'll be able to come watch Sectionals."

"I'm sure you will," Finn said. Sectionals were this coming weekend.

"I haven't left the house since my surgery, except to come to physical therapy," Rachel sighed.

"Well, you can come to Sectionals this weekend," Finn said.

Rachel smiled at Finn as the therapist came back. The therapist gave them some exercises for Rachel to do, and they began to leave the hospital to drive home.

"Thanks for taking the day off of practice to help me at therapy," Rachel said. "Especially shortly before Sectionals."

"I think I can trust our kids and their significant others to run things for a day," Finn said. "Besides, I could use a break from Rupert."

"You know, Finn, if he continues with this attitude, I have kicked people out before," Rachel said.

Finn wanted to not have Rupert in the group, but he knew that kicking people out was a last resort. He and Rachel got home, where they found Ryan, Ava, Nick and Emma in the living room, watching a DVD.

"Hey, Mom. Hey Dad," Ryan said.

"Hey guys," Finn said. "How was practice?"

"It was fine today," Ava said. "With one exception."

"What was that one exception?" Finn asked, having a feeling he knew what it was.

"Rupert was being a big asshole," Nick snapped.

"I should have known," Finn said.

"This stays in this room, but I didn't like him much when I had him his freshman and sophomore years," Rachel said.

"He said that we shouldn't be captains because we're juniors," Ava said.

"The team elected the four of you to be captains," Finn said. "And I left the captains in charge."

"I never even got the impression he liked me much when I was the director," Rachel said.

"Like Nick said, he's an asshole," Ryan said.

x

That weekend, the Gold Stars had traveled to a high school on the west side of Cleveland for Sectionals. Emma was feeling a little nervous to be competing with her home high school for the first time in over a year, but she was glad to be back where she belonged.

"Excited for our duet?" Emma turned and saw Nick.

"I am," Emma said. "It's been too long since we've had a duet."

"Rupert said that we shouldn't be doing the duet because the last time we did a duet we lost," Nick said.

"Ugh!" Emma snapped. "That was at Nationals, against all the best choirs in the country."

"Exactly," Nick said. "I've really missed duets with you."

Emma looked into the stands and saw Rachel with Sarah, Grant, Zoe and a few of Sarah's friends. She was glad her mom could be here to see her perform today.

"Are you glad your mom's here?" Nick asked, clearly reading Emma's mind.

"I really am," Emma said.

"No matter what Rupert thinks, I think your dad's done a great job leading us," Nick told Emma.

Emma smiled at her boyfriend. "So do I."

Finn called out for the Gold Stars to meet backstage, and the group went backstage to have their meeting before they took the stage. Another group had begun performing, and the Gold Stars would be next.

"You guys are going to be amazing today," Finn said. "I know the circumstances haven't been ideal, but you've sounded great in practice and I'm really happy with our setlist."

"Our setlist is lame," Rupert muttered.

Emma could tell how annoyed her dad was by the look he gave Rupert. "Rupert, if you don't like the songs I picked, you should have said something when I suggested them."

"I knew you wouldn't pick any good songs!" Rupert said.

"Well, it's too late to change that," Ava said.

"You can't just change the setlist right before we go on stage," Ryan added.

"Exactly," Finn said. "I think you guys are doing to do a great job today, and my wife is in the audience. I'm sure she'll be proud of you, too."

"She'll be mad that she left the choir with an idiot!" Rupert blurted out.

"Rupert, you're not performing with us today," Finn said.

"You can't do that," Rupert said. "That way, we'll have an odd number."

"We can manage with an odd number today," Finn said. "Maybe your attitude will change in time for Regionals, and if not, I'm sure we can find someone to replace you."

"Just like you thought you could replace your wife," Rupert snapped. "I'm going to go find her and tell her what a mistake she made." He stormed out of the room.

"I'm sorry about that," Finn told the group. "Nick, Emma, take your places by the stage for your duet."

Emma walked to the wings with Nick. "I hope Rupert doesn't come back," Nick told Emma.

"I hope he doesn't as well," Emma said. "You're going to sound amazing out there."

"So are you," Nick said. The MC announced the Gold Stars, and Nick and Emma went on stage for their duet.

___Emma: Something in the way you loved me won't let me be  
I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free  
Stop playin' with my heart  
Finish what you start  
When you make my love come down_

___If you want me let me know  
Baby, let it show  
Honey, don't you fool around_

___Nick: Don't try to resist me  
Open your heart to me, baby  
I'll hold the lock and you hold the key_

___Both: Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key_

___Emma: Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me  
(Nick: You're making me, you're making such a fool of me)  
I see you on the street and you walk on by  
(Nick: You're on the street I see when you're walking by)  
When you hold me in your arms you love me till I just can't see (Nick: Ohh, Woah)  
So you choose to look the other way  
Well I've got something to say..._

___Both: Open your heart to me, baby  
I'll hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key  
(Nick: Open your heart I'll make you love me)  
I'll hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key  
(Nick: Ohh ohh ohh)  
Open your heart with the key_

At the end of the duet, Emma ran over to Nick and hugged him. This had been one of their best ones so far. She looked in the wings and saw how happy her dad looked, and then she looked in the stands and saw that her mom looked really proud as well. The rest of the group came on stage to perform the first group number, which Emma was excited to lead with her boyfriend, her brother and her best friend.

_Nick: You say yes, I say no  
Nick and Emma: You say stop, I say go, go, go, oh no  
Gold Stars: You say goodbye and I say hello, hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello, hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
Nick and Emma: I say high, you say low  
You say why and I say I don't know, oh no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
(Gold Stars: Hello goodbye hello goodbye) Hello hello  
(Gold Stars: Hello goodbye) I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
(Gold Stars: Hello goodbye hello goodbye) Hello hello  
(Gold Stars: Hello goodbye) I don't know why you say goodbye  
(Hello goodbye) I say hello/goodbye  
Why why, why, why, why, why do you say goodbye goodbye?  
Oh no  
Gold Stars: You say goodbye and I say hello, hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello, hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
Ryan and Ava: You say yes (Gold Stars: I say yes) I say no (Gold Stars: But I may mean no)  
You say stop (Gold Stars: I can stay) and I say go (Gold Stars: Till it's time to go), oh  
Oh no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello hello hello  
Gold Stars: Oh, oh, oh... Hela heba helloa  
Hela heba helloa, cha cha cha  
Hela heba helloa, wooo  
Hela heba helloa, hela  
Hela heba helloa, cha cha cha  
Hela heba helloa, wooo  
Hela heba helloa, cha cha cha  
Nick, Emma, Ryan and Ava: I say hello  
hello  
Hello_

Emma saw Rupert scowling in the stands, but Finn and Rachel both looked very happy. She gave Nick, Ryan and Ava hugs before the group began their final group number. Since Sectionals was in December this year, Finn had decided for them to use a Christmas song.

___Nick: It's Christmas time_

___There's no need to be afraid  
At Christmas time,  
We let in light and we banish shade  
Grace: And in our world of plenty  
We can spread a smile of joy  
Throw your arms around the world  
At Christmas time  
Emma: But say a prayer,  
Pray for the other ones  
Oh, at Christmas time it's hard  
But when you're having fun  
Ryan and Ava: There's a world outside your window,  
And it's a world of dread and fear  
Lizzie and Ben: Where the only water flowing  
Is the bitter sting of tears  
Lexie and Evan: And the Christmas bells that ring  
Are the clanging chimes of doom  
Laura and Jeremy: Well tonight thank God it's them  
Instead of you  
Gold Stars: And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time (Izzy and Connor: This Christmas Time, no)  
The greatest gift they'll get this year is life (Izzy and Connor: Is life)  
Where nothing ever grows (Izzy and Connor: Nothing ever grows)  
No rain or rivers flow (Izzy and Connor: River flows no)  
Do they know it's Christmas time at all? (Izzy and Connor: Christmas time at all)  
Here's to you  
Meg and Ricky: Raise a glass for everyone  
Gold Stars: Here's to them  
Meg and Ricky: Underneath that burning sun  
Gold Stars: Do they know it's Christmas time at all?  
(Emma and Ava: Yeah)  
Gold Stars: Feed the world  
Let them know it's Christmas time again  
Feed the world  
Let them know it's Christmas time again  
Feed the world  
Feed the world  
Let them know it's Christmas time again  
Feed the world  
Let them know it's Christmas time again_

All three performances had been amazing, in Emma's opinion, and as far as she was concerned, they'd won today. Now they just had to wait to see what the judges said.

_SONGS: "Borderline/ Open Your Heart" by Madonna (performed by Nick Dougherty and Emma Hudson), "Hello Goodbye" by the Beatles (performed by Nick Dougherty, Emma Hudson, Ryan Hudson and Ava Crispin with the Gold Stars) and "Do They Know It's Christmas" by Band Aid (performed by the Gold Stars)_

_Chapter 6 preview: The Gold Stars find out if they won Sectionals. The Hudson family celebrates Christmas. Will it be a holiday to remember, even with Rachel's injury?_


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas decorations

_Hey everyone! Did you enjoy Glee last night? I know I did! The Finchel phone call was so sweet and Don't Stop Believing was just perfect! I'm just sad this is it for Finchel for this season! And we got a nice Rachel/ Shelby scene too, something I've wanted for a while!_

_So, here's the first chapter of the holiday season. At the end, you'll know why I decided to make the holidays two chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 6: Christmas Decorations

"And the winners of this year's Sectionals - from Cleveland Heights-University Heights High School, the Gold Stars!"

Finn felt a huge sense of relief come over him as the head judge handed him the trophy. He looked into the stands, where Rachel was making a heart with her hands, and winked at her. He then looked at the kids on stage. Ryan and Ava were hugging, as were Nick and Emma. He then looked back in the stands, where Rupert looked dumbfounded.

"I was worried we were on our way out," Ava said as the group walked back to their waiting room. "I mean, our finish at Nationals wasn't the best."

"I think we sounded better than we ever did last year," Nick added.

"I'm really proud of you guys," Finn said.

"So am I," a voice said. Finn turned and saw Rachel.

"Mrs. Hudson!" Lizzie exclaimed. "We've missed you."

"I miss you guys, too," Rachel said.

"I wish you could both be our coaches," Lexie said.

"So do I," Laura added.

Finn put his arm around Rachel. He knew that Rachel knew more about performing and music than anyone he knew, but it meant a lot to him that the kids liked working with him.

"So now that we've won Sectionals, have you picked out our songs for the holiday assembly?" Laura asked Finn.

Finn realized he hadn't yet. "I'll tell you guys at practice on Monday."

"We're still having a pizza party at your guys' house, right?" Izzy asked.

"Of course!" Rachel said. As the kids went off on their own, Rachel turned to Finn. "They did a great job. I'm so proud of you."

Finn kissed Rachel on the head. "You have helped me a lot."

"Seeing them sing songs we did reminded me of our New Directions days," Rachel said.

"I know," Finn told his wife.

x

Emma felt a little sensitive about having the party at her house. With her mom recovering from surgery, the family had been a bit preoccupied, and their house wasn't quite in the Christmas spirit like it usually was at Christmas time.

"No tree yet?" Ava asked Emma.

"No, hopefully we'll get one this weekend," Emma said. "Things have just been so out of the ordinary since my mom had her surgery."

"You should ask your dad to get one this weekend," Meg said.

"He has so much on his mind already," Emma admitted.

The girls reached for some more pizza. Unknown to them, the boys were having a similar conversation.

"Your house is usually the most festive out of all of ours," Ben said to Ryan.

"I know," Ryan said. "It's just that there's so much going on lately."  
"I understand," Nick said. "The Christmas after my mom died, we didn't get our tree until Christmas Eve. Kyle and I had to force our dad out."

"Hopefully we'll get our stuff soon," Ryan said. Christmas was usually such a special time for the Hudson family.

x

Rachel was resting upstairs. Spending the day at Sectionals had been tiring. Finn came into their room. "These are good kids, I don't think they need much supervision," Finn said.

"It's like I said, you did a great job," Rachel said. "Finn, I was thinking, since we usually go to New York for Thanksgiving and everyone came here this year, we should go there for Christmas this year."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Finn asked.

"I'll call my dads and my mom and your parents and see if they'd be willing to go to New York," Rachel said. "It wouldn't really be fair to have two holidays in Cleveland. Especially because Kurt and Blaine would have to travel for all three holidays."

"Okay," Finn said. The look on Finn's face told Rachel he didn't think traveling for Christmas was a good idea, but he had always been protective of her.

x

"Emma! Get up!" The next morning, Emma opened her eyes and saw Ryan, Nick, and Ava in her room.

Emma looked at her clock and noticed that it was six in the morning. How had Nick and Ava even gotten in the house?

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"I have no idea," Ryan said. "They came into my room first."

"Just get on your clothes," Nick said. "We've got to go."

"I don't understand," Emma said. "How'd you get in?"

Ryan and Ava exchanged a guilty look. "I did give her a copy of the key to our house."

"Okay," Emma said. Wondering what her boyfriend and best friend were dragging her and her brother into, Emma pulled on her clothes and went downstairs, where Ryan, Ava and Nick were waiting.

"Both our groups of friends were talking, and we want to make sure you guys could have a good Christmas," Nick said.

"Come on, we're getting a tree," Ava said. "We all pooled our money together, and we're going to get the best one we possibly can."

Emma exchanged a shocked look with Ryan. She didn't know what to say. Luckily, Ryan spoke. "Are you sure tree farms are open at this hour?"

"I'm sure," Nick said. "I looked some up online. Come on. We've got to get a tree and get it decorated before your parents and siblings are up."

Emma smiled wide and gave her boyfriend and best friend a hug. "You guys are the best!"

As they started to leave, Emma heard footsteps coming downstairs. She whispered to Nick, Ava and Ryan to get outside quick, telling them she'd cover for them.

Finn came into the kitchen. "Emma, what are you doing?"

"I have a headache," Emma lied. "I noticed we were out of tylenol, so Ryan's giving me a ride to Walgreen's to pick some up."

"Okay then," Finn said. "If you're not feeling well, you should get back to bed when you get home."

"I will," Emma said. She got into the car as Ryan drove them to a nearby tree farm that opened at 6:30 in the morning. Within about fifteen minutes of arriving, they found a nine foot blue spruce tree.

"We should get this one," Ryan said.

"We all pooled ten dollars, so we do have over a hundred dollars," Nick said.

Emma snuggled into her boyfriend. "I can't believe you did this for us."

Nick gave Emma a kiss. "Of course we did."

"Yeah, we love you guys," Ava said.

A tree salesman came over. "Are you guys interested in that tree?"

"Yes, please," Nick spoke for Ryan and Emma.

"It's $75," the salesman said.

"Wow, this way you guys can get some of your money back," Ryan said.

"No money back," Nick said. "We'll use the rest of the money to get garland and a wreath for you guys."

"Are you serious?" Emma asked, barely knowing what to say.

"Yes, we're sure," Ava said.

The four of them bought the tree, some garland and a wreath and then drove back to the Hudsons' house. They tried to be as quiet as they could as they snuck in with the decorations. Ava and Emma put the wreath on the door and strung the garland around the railing of the stairs while Ryan and Nick went downstairs to get the stand for the tree, as well as the lights and the ornaments. When they got back, the four of them got the tree into its stand and began putting the lights and ornaments on. Then, Emma heard more footsteps coming downstairs. The four of them exchanged looks, beginning to panic. They wanted everyone to be surprised.

"What are you doing?" a voice said. Emma looked and saw that it was Sarah.

"Hey," Emma whispered to her sister. "Just don't wake up Mom and Dad and Grant and Zoe."

"You got a tree?" Sarah asked, looking excited.

"We couldn't let your family not have one," Ava said.

"Can I help?" Sarah asked.

Ryan smiled at his sister. "Of course."

A little while later, Sarah, Ryan, Ava, Nick and Emma had finished decorating the tree and had set up the other Christmas decorations around the house and in the yard. They were sitting downstairs on the couch when Finn and Rachel came downstairs hand in hand. Emma looked at her parents, noticing how surprised both of them looked.

"What did you guys do?" Finn asked, looking so happy.

"Nick and Ava came to our house at six in the morning," Ryan said. "And they dragged us to a tree farm to get a tree."

"We got Evan, Ben, Connor, Ricky, Jeremy, Izzy, Laura, Lizzie, Meg and Lexie to pool our money together," Nick explained. "And then Ava and I woke up Ryan and Emma and took them to the tree farm."

"We wanted you guys to have a great Christmas," Ava added.

Rachel looked around. "Thank you so much. Our kids are so lucky to have great friends like you."

"We are," Emma said, snuggling up to her boyfriend.

Finn turned to Sarah. "You were in on it, too?"

"Well, I caught them," Sarah said. "And they let me help decorate."

"Thank you," Rachel said, hugging Nick and Ava.

"We should go get Grant," Finn said.

"Thank you," Emma whispered to Nick. This was the best Christmas surprise ever.

x

"How much longer until we're there?" Grant whined. The Hudson family was driving to New York since they thought it would be hard for Rachel to fly.

Emma looked at the GPS. "It shouldn't be much longer."

"Believe me, Grant, I'm excited to get there too," Sarah said. "Uncle Kurt's taking Emma and me to see the Rockettes tonight."

"I just wish that I could go with you guys," Rachel said.

"You can watch the Jets game with me, Ryan, Blaine, Michael and Brendan," Finn teased his wife.

Rachel groaned. "I'll sit there while you watch it."

"Santa will find us in New York, right?" Grant asked.

"Of course," Ryan told his brother.

x

"You guys made it!" Brendan said as the Hudson family came into the Hummel-Andersons' apartment.

"We did," Emma said, hugging her cousin. "Are your dads home?"

"Of course we are!" Blaine said, coming into the living room.

"Thanks for letting us come here for Christmas," Finn said to his brother-in-law. "Where's Kurt?"

"Getting Michael from basketball practice," Brendan said.

"Finn, my back hurts from the drive, can we go to the hotel?" Rachel asked. Maybe driving to New York hadn't been such a good idea. Maybe they should have just stayed in Cleveland.

Finn gave Rachel a look that told her he knew something wasn't quite right. "Sure."

"Don't you guys want to wait until Kurt gets back?" Blaine asked.

"Plus, it would be nice if you were here when Grandma, Grandpa and Ally get here," Brendan added.

"I just need to rest my back," Rachel said. She could tell that Finn was worried, but she didn't want to worry Blaine and the kids, too.

"We'll be back soon," Finn told Blaine. When they left the apartment, Finn turned to Rachel. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I had surgery a few weeks ago, Finn," Rachel moaned. As they left the apartment, she noticed that it was very snowy and icy. She held on to Finn's arm to avoid slipping, but when he slipped, she went down, too.

_Chapter 7 preview: Has Rachel further injured her back? If she has, can the Hudsons still have a nice Christmas in New York with Klaine and their family?_


	7. Chapter 7: We're Okay

_Hey guys! I wanted to say that I really appreciate that out of all the amazing Finchel fanfics there are on here, you guys like mine. I'm always thinking of new ideas, and I like to use fanfic to keep Finchel going! Anyway, I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out. Hope you enjoy it and review if you want me to continue :)_

Chapter 7: We're Okay

Finn was beating himself up on the inside for slipping on the ice when Rachel was holding on to him. He knew that she wasn't strong right now. And he'd let her fall when she was counting on him to hold her up. The pain he felt in his ankle meant nothing to him now. He just had to know if Rachel was okay. They both had trouble standing after they fell, so he'd called an ambulance.

When they got to the hospital they were taken to different rooms. All he wanted to do was be with Rachel.

"Your x ray should be back soon," the doctor said to Finn.

"Then can I go see my wife?" Finn asked nervously.

"How does your ankle feel?" the doctor asked.

"Better, I guess," Finn replied. He felt his phone vibrate and looked at it. A text from Blaine, saying that he and Kurt had arrived with the kids. "I doubt my ankle's broken, may I please see my wife?"

"You really love her, don't you?" the doctor asked.

"Of course I love her, she is my wife, she is my world," Finn said. "I also really want to be with our kids. It's been a hard few weeks for them."

"How old are they?" the doctor asked, clearly trying to distract Finn.

"Sixteen, sixteen, twelve, five and one," Finn said as another doctor came back with the x rays.

"Your ankle is only sprained," the doctor said. "We'll bandage it and then you can see your wife."

Finn felt himself becoming more and more nervous for Rachel as the doctor bandaged his ankle. When his ankle was bandaged, he got directions to the room Rachel was in and was relieved when she was sitting up, smiling and talking with the kids.

"I was so worried," Finn said, kissing his wife.

"No further damage was done," Rachel assured her husband. "There might have been if I'd fallen harder but I'll be fine as long as I rest, take my painkillers and wear my brace. But what about you? Are you sure you're okay?"

"My ankle's just sprained, don't worry," Finn said.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, looking worried. "I remember how much it hurt when I sprained my wrist."

"You guys don't need to worry," Finn said, looking at his kids.

"I'll text Ava and tell her that," Ryan said. "I wish you'd let her come with us, by the way."

"Yeah," Emma added. "I would have liked to have spent Christmas in New York with Nick, too."

Finn felt relief seeing his kids back to their old selves. "I think Ava and Nick's parents would prefer to have them home for Christmas."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to spend Christmas without you guys," Ryan said.

Finn snuggled up to Rachel. "Did the doctor say if we can go back to the apartment?"

"Yeah, we can," Rachel said. "I'm just waiting for my meds."

"Sounds good," Finn said. He snuggled up to his wife, just happy that she was okay. The one thing he wanted was for this to be a good Christmas.

x

Back at the apartment, Kurt, Blaine and their sons were getting things ready for the arrival of Burt, Carole, Ally, Hiram, LeRoy, Shelby and Beth. Everyone was relieved that Rachel was okay, and Finn decided not to put pressure on Rachel. "Kurt, Blaine, you know you two have to do your annual Christmas duet."

"This year, it should be a quartet," Kurt said.

"What?" Finn asked.

"You and Rachel should sing with us, too," Kurt said.

"I love singing with Finn," Rachel said.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Finn agreed. They gathered around the piano, where Kurt gave them the sheet music and began playing.

_Finn: Christmas night, another fight_  
_Tears we cried, a flood_  
_Got all kinds of poison in, poison in my blood_  
_Took my feet to Oxford Street, trying to right a wrong_  
_Rachel: Just walk away those windows sing_  
_But I can't believe she's gone_  
_When you're still waiting for the snow to fall_  
_It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all_

_Kurt: Up above candles on air flicker_  
_Oh they flicker and they flow_  
_And I am up here holding on to all those chandeliers of hope_  
_And like some drunken in this city_  
_Blaine: I go singing out of tune_  
_Singing how I've always loved you, darling_  
_And I always will_

_Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine: Oh when you're still waiting for the snow to fall_  
_It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all_  
_Still waiting for the snow to fall_  
_It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all_

_Finn and Rachel: Those Christmas lights_  
_Light up the streets_  
_Down where the sea and city meet_  
_May all your troubles soon be gone_  
_Oh Christmas lights, keep shining on_

_Kurt and Blaine: Those Christmas lights_  
_Light up the streets_  
_Maybe they'll bring her back to me_  
_Then all my troubles will be gone_  
_Oh Christmas lights, keep shining on_

_Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine: Oowwwhhhohooooowohohohoooo_

_Oh Christmas lights_  
_Light up the streets_  
_Light up the fireworks in me_  
_May all your troubles soon be gone_  
_Those Christmas lights keep shining on_

"Um, the phrase is Merry Christmas, not morose Christmas," Brendan pointed out at the end of the song.

"Yeah, that song's a little depressing, don't you think?" Ryan added.

Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks. "Well, our three older kids sing, maybe they could give us a better song for the holiday season," Rachel said.

"What?" Emma asked. She hadn't sung with her brother and her sister before, at least not that she could remember.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," Michael said, looking at his cousins.

"I have an even better idea," Blaine said. "Finn, Rachel, you should sing with your kids."

"What?" Rachel asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah, you should do it," Kurt said. "I'll play the piano."

"Yeah, let's do it!" Sarah said as Kurt began playing the piano and handed the family some sheet music.

_Finn and Rachel: Silver Bells, Silver Bells_  
_It's Christmas time in the city_  
_Ring-a-ling, hear them ring_  
_Soon it will be Christmas Day_

_Ryan: City sidewalks_  
_Busy sidewalks_  
_Dressed in holiday style_  
_In the air there's_  
_A feeling of Christmas_  
_Emma: Children laughing_  
_People passing_  
_Meeting smile after smile_  
_And on every_  
_Street corner you'll hear_

_Finn, Rachel, Ryan, Emma and Sarah: Silver Bells, Silver Bells_  
_It's Christmas time in the city_  
_Ring-a-ling, hear them sing_  
_Soon it will be Christmas Day_

_Finn: Strings of street lights_  
_Even stoplights_  
_Blink a bright red and green_  
_As the shoppers rush home_  
_With their treasures_  
_Rachel: Hear the snow crunch_  
_See the kids bunch_  
_This is Santa's big scene_  
_And above all_  
_This bustle you'll here_

_Sarah: Silver Bells, Silver Bells_  
_It's Christmas time in the city_  
_Ring-a-ling, hear them sing_  
_Soon it will be Christmas Day_

_Finn and Rachel: Silver Bells, Silver Bells_  
_It's Christmas time in the city_  
_Ring-a-ling, hear them sing_  
_Soon it will be Christmas Day_

_Ryan, Emma and Sarah: Soon it will be Christmas Day_  
_Soon it will be Christmas Day_  
_Soon it will be Christmas Day_

_Finn, Rachel, Ryan, Emma and Sarah: Soon it will be Christmas Day_

"Your family sounds pretty good together," Kurt said.

Blaine looked at his sons. "You two are lucky you don't sing, or else we'd make you do the same thing."

"Good thing we don't," Michael said. "Besides, we should go visit Mom soon." Kurt and Blaine's sons' mother was a woman Blaine worked with who wanted children, but was unmarried, so she agreed to be a surrogate for Kurt and Blaine. The boys would alternate between spending a week with her and a week with their dads.

"Maybe if we'd had Rachel give birth to you guys instead of her, you'd have some musical talent," Kurt pouted.

Rachel thought about how weird it would be if she was actually her nephews' mother. "Kurt, I gave birth to six kids, plus what would they call me? And would they think of these guys as their cousins or their siblings?"

"I guess it would be too complicated," Blaine said. "Come on guys, I'll take you to your mom's."

After Kurt and Blaine left with the boys, Finn and Rachel were at the apartment with their kids. "I'm so glad that you're both okay," Emma said to Finn and Rachel.

"Emma, you worry too much," Rachel said, holding her daughter's hand.

"Please Mom, you're always worrying about us!" Sarah said.

"You're my children, it's my job," Rachel said. "You guys are too young to worry." She did feel guilt knowing her kids had done a lot of worrying in their lives.

"Are you guys excited to go skating in Central Park tomorrow?" Finn asked his kids.

"Yeah, but it would have been more fun if you guys had come with us," Ryan said.

"Don't worry," Finn assured his son. "Next year for Thanksgiving, we'll all go skating at Central Park together."

"Okay," Ryan said. His phone started ringing, and he ran off to talk to Ava. Finn was reminded of how excited he was whenever Rachel called before they lived together.

"What is it?" Rachel asked, noticing the look on Finn's face.

"It's just that Ryan and Ava remind me so much of us when we were in high school," Finn said. "Same with Emma and Nick."

"Speaking of Nick, he really overdid it on a Christmas present this year," Emma said.

"What did he do?" Finn asked.

Emma held out her wrist, where she was wearing a silver charm bracelet. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Very pretty," Rachel said. "What did you get him?"

"I got him a ticket to see OSU play in the BCS bowl," Emma said, looking guilty.

All their daughter's summer job money! "Emma!"

"Relax, I won a raffle for discounted tickets," Emma said. "It was a hundred dollars, though."

"So are we getting less expensive gifts this year?" Finn teased his daughter.

Emma looked more guilty. "Yeah, sorry."

x

By Christmas Eve night, Finn and Rachel's parents and siblings had all arrived in New York. Even though it was different from spending the holidays in Cleveland, it was nice to see everyone, and Rachel was grateful that there was still a way for the whole family to be together.

"Finn, you'd better be taking good care of our little girl!" was the first thing that Rachel's dad said to Finn when they arrived in New York.

"He's been perfect," Rachel said, snuggling into her husband.

"You're feeling better?" Shelby asked her daughter.

"A lot better," Rachel said. She was feeling better, because she had her husband and her whole family by her side. "I still am planning on making Christmas dinner."

"No, you're not!" Finn said, putting his arms around his wife.

"Yes, I am!" Rachel said. "I don't think the kids would want things any other way."

"I'm actually glad we're in New York for Christmas this year," Sarah said to Rachel.

"And why is that?" Rachel asked her daughter.

"Because I get to see the opening acts for Christmas for the Broadway shows!" Sarah said.

"One day, we'll all be here in New York to see you on Broadway," Finn told his daughter. Rachel knew that was true.

"The best Christmas gift is that I'm healthy enough to enjoy Christmas with you guys," Rachel said to Finn.

"That's the best one for me, too," Finn said. "I also loved our surprise from Ryan, Emma, Nick and Ava."

Finn put a Christmas movie into the DVD player and Rachel snuggled into him to watch it, feeling so lucky to be here with her husband, children and extended family.

_Chapter 8 preview: Finn starts getting the Gold Stars ready for Regionals. Some Nicma and Ryva moments :) There will also be some drama at the school that will impact Finchel's kids and their friends, and Finchel will need to help their kids. Rachel makes some progress with healing._

_SONGS USED: "Christmas Lights" by Coldplay (performed by Finn and Rachel Hudson and Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson) and "Silver Bells" by Bing Crosby (performed by Finn, Rachel, Ryan, Emma and Sarah Hudson)_


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Worry

_Hey guys! Thanks so much for all your support of my fanfics. It really means a lot to me. I decided to change the plans slightly for this chapter because the original storyline I had planned turned out just bad, but I like the storyline I replaced it with. So sorry for changing the plans on you! As always, thanks for all the support, and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 8: Don't Worry

"So, how was New York?" Lizzie asked. It was the day Heights had resumed classes after winter break, and Emma was having lunch in the cafeteria with Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg.

"It was New York, what do you think?" Emma asked.

"I can't wait until Nationals are there next year!" Laura said.

"Yeah, that's where they were my parents' junior year," Emma said. She looked over at Ava, noticing her best friend wasn't eating very much. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ava said. "I just had a really big breakfast."

"Okay," Emma said, but as she looked again at her friend, she had a feeling something was up. Ava had only brought a small bag of pretzels to lunch, and looked pretty tired.

"Hey girls." The girls looked up and saw their boyfriends approaching their long table.

"Babe, why aren't you eating?" Ryan asked his girlfriend.

"I told your sister, I had a big breakfast," Ava said.

Ryan looked at Emma, and Emma knew that this was their twin language that all twins had. They both knew that something was up.

x

Emma sat down in the waiting area. She knew seeing her mom in physical therapy would be depressing. Rachel had understood. Usually Finn took Rachel to therapy, but since he was taking Sarah to a dance clinic an hour away and Ryan had swim practice, Emma was the most obvious choice to take her today. She hadn't had time to do her homework earlier because of school and swim practice, so she got out her textbook and began to take notes when out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone familiar walking to the vending machine.

"Ava, what are you doing here?" Emma asked, feeling shocked to see her best friend.

"Emma?" Ava asked, looking shocked. "Why are you here?"

"I gave my mom a ride to physical therapy," Emma said. "My dad had to take Ryan to a baseball clinic, and we don't want my mom driving just yet."

"Ah," Ava said, sitting down.

"Ava, I know you," Emma said. "It's no accident that you weren't eating at lunch and that now you're at the hospital."

"Don't worry," Ava said. "I'm fine. And as you can see, I'm eating now, so you don't need to worry anymore."

"You're my best friend," Emma said. "You're the first person who found out the truth about the bullies in eighth grade. I trust you. It upsets me that you can't trust me."

"Emma, don't worry about me," Ava said.

Emma sighed. This wasn't going anywhere. "If you can't tell me what's going on, please tell someone else, like Ryan. If I learned one thing from the problems with those girls back in middle school, it's that keeping things to yourself makes them worse."

Ava began to walk away. Emma sighed and got out her phone to call Ryan. She knew that he was in swim practice now, but there was a possibility he'd pick up. She needed to tell him that something was wrong with his girlfriend.

Rachel came out of the therapy wing. "Hey, Emma. Thanks for the ride."

"Mom, are you feeling okay today?" Emma asked.

Rachel nodded. "I'm feeling a lot better."

Emma forced a smile. "I'm glad."

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Rachel asked. "You look kind of upset."

If Ava didn't want Emma telling people, she shouldn't tell people. After all, she was already going to tell Ryan she was suspicious. "I just really hate hospitals."

Rachel gave Emma a hug. "I know you do. I'm sorry for making you guys spend so much time here again."

"It's not your fault, Mom," Emma said.

x

Later that evening, Ryan was in his room doing homework when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Emma walked into Ryan's room. Ryan looked at his sister. "Hey, what's up?"

"Ryan, I need to tell you something," Emma said quietly.

Ryan put his book down. "Okay, what's going on?"

"It's about Ava," Emma sighed.

Ryan immediately felt worried. He was worried enough that Ava wasn't eating much at lunch. "Do you know something I don't know?"

Emma shook her head. "I don't know anything. And that's what worries me. I know something's wrong."

Ryan looked at his sister. "Other than her not eating lunch, what made you think that?"

"Well, when I took Mom to physical therapy today, I saw her in the waiting room," Emma said.

"Oh my God," Ryan said, becoming more and more worried about his girlfriend. "She didn't even say why she was there?"

"She insisted she was fine, but I know she isn't," Emma said. "Come on, no one's fine if they're at the hospital. If she won't tell me what's up, I hope she at least tells you."

Ryan didn't need Emma to tell him anything else. "I'll give her a call."

Emma smiled at her brother. "Ryan, please don't tell her that I told you I saw her at the hospital."

"I promise," Ryan said. What if Ava was sick? He got out his phone and sent her a text message. "Hey."

Ava responded back quickly. "Hey, what's up?"

Ryan typed another reply. "Are you okay?"

Ava sent a text back. "Of course I am. What makes you think I'm not?"

Ryan had to think now. He couldn't let Ava know that Emma had told him about seeing her at the hospital. "I'm just worried about you because you barely ate lunch and you looked pretty tired today." That should be enough - right?

Ava sent back a text. "Is there something in the Hudson family blood that makes you guys worry a lot?"

Ryan groaned. "We just really care about you. You know that you can always come to me with anything, right?"

Ava sent another text. "I know. I love you."

"I love you, too," Ryan typed back. Hopefully Ava would tell him when she was ready.

x

"So, how was therapy today?" Finn asked Rachel.

Rachel looked at Finn. "It was therapy. I'm just tired of being so helpless, Finn. I should be taking care of you and the kids. Not the other way around. I felt horrible for having Emma take me today."

"Baby, you're so hard on yourself," Finn said, hugging Rachel.

Rachel felt close to tears. "Finn, what if I never fully recover?"

"Rach, you're making progress," Finn said, his heart breaking when he saw the sadness and fear in her face.

"I know," Rachel said. "But my back still hurts and I'm still wearing this dumb brace."

Rachel rarely sat around feeling sorry for herself. This concerned Finn. "Did they say when they think the brace will be off for good?"

"They aren't sure yet," Rachel sighed.

Finn took his wife's hand. "Everything's going to be fine."

"When I took this job, I was so excited about getting to work with the kids when they got to high school," Rachel said. "Now I'm probably not going to work with them for most of their high school careers."

Finn looked into Rachel's eyes. "Look at me, babe. You'll be well in time to start for Nationals."

"I just feel awful for the burden I've placed on you these past few months," Rachel said tearfully.

Finn rubbed Rachel's back. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else. You and the kids are my world."

Rachel gave Finn a kiss.

"Want to watch a musical?" Finn asked.

Rachel smiled. "I'd love that."

"If you ever need to cry, I'm here to hold you," Finn said. "And I promise I'll go to therapy with you next time."

x

Ava wasn't at school the next day, and Emma was getting even more worried. There was Gold Stars practice after school, and Emma hoped Ava would at least be there even though she hadn't been in classes.

"You're worried about Ava, don't you?" Nick asked as they sat down.

Emma nodded. "You know me too well."

"I'm sure she's fine," Nick said.

Emma leaned close to her boyfriend. "After practice, I need to tell you something." She knew Ava didn't want people knowing that Emma had seen her, but Emma always felt bad about keeping secrets from Nick.

"Okay," Nick said. "How about you come to my house after practice?"

Emma smiled. "I'd love that."

Finn came in. "Okay, I got the letter about the theme for Regionals."

The group cheered. "Each of our three songs has to be from a different genre. I talked with Mrs. Hudson and I think this setlist will really show off the talents we have in this group."

"So, who gets the duet?" Ryan asked.

"Well, since Nick and Emma got the duet at Sectionals, I'm going to give you and Ava the duet," Finn said. "I know she's not here today, but you two have proven to be a force to be reckoned with when doing duets."

"What song will they sing?" Emma asked, hoping getting the duet would cheer her best friend up when she found out.

"We were thinking Anyway by Martina McBride," Finn said.

"That's a good song," Ryan said. "Ava likes it."

"What will the group numbers be?" Izzy asked.

"The first one will be one of the songs I had in my first ever show choir competition, You Can't Always Get What You Want by the Rolling Stones," Finn said. "And then for the other group number, we thought we'd use Sunrise, Sunset from Fiddler on the Roof."

Everyone seemed to like the song choices, except Rupert. "You chose bad songs," Rupert snapped.

"Do you have other ideas?" Finn asked.

"Well, Ava's not here, so you shouldn't feature her!" Rupert shouted.

"Ava's one of our best singers!" Ryan said.

"You have to say that, she's your girlfriend," Rupert snapped.

"I've had enough!" Finn said. "Rupert, you need to leave."

"Fine," Rupert snapped. "You clearly don't want me here." He stormed out of the room.

x

After practice, Nick and Emma went to Nick's car to go to Nick's house. "So, what did you want to tell me?" Nick asked.

"I saw Ava at the hospital yesterday," Emma said. "I had to take my mom there for therapy and I ran into her."

"Is she okay?" Nick asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know," Emma said. "I'm worried about her. She's never kept a secret from me before."

"Emma, maybe it's not her," Nick said. "I remember I didn't want people to know about my mom."

Now Emma was more confused. She had to find out what was wrong with her best friend.

_Chapter 9 preview: Rachel gets news on her condition, and Emma and Ryan find out what's going on with Ava._


	9. Chapter 9: News

_Hey guys. I won't lie, this isn't my best :( I'm sorry, but I hope you guys still like it. I also hope you enjoyed Glee last night. The Hudson-Hummel family scenes felt weird without Finn though. Like I said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue. Thanks also for nearly 100 reviews._

Chapter 9: News

"I can't believe your dad is giving us an assignment right before Regionals," Nick said. Gold Star practice was over, and Nick, Emma, Ryan and Ava had stopped at the best bakery-cafe in Cleveland Heights, the Cement Stove, for baked goods before swim practice.

"Hey, it's an excuse for us to sing a duet!" Emma said.

"That is true," Nick said, kissing Emma.

"Yeah, my dad always said that he loved the Valentine's assignment in Glee club when he was in high school because he could sing love songs to my mom," Ryan said. He turned to Ava. "Speaking of duets, we'd better work on our duet for Regionals."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry," Ava said. "This weekend was pretty crazy."

Emma looked at her best friend. "Ava, maybe you should tell us what's going on, whatever it may be."

Ava looked. "Okay, I'll tell the three of you."

"Whatever it is, you know I'll still love you," Ryan said.

"It's not about me," Ava said. "Last week we found out my dad has prostate cancer."

Emma didn't see this coming. She didn't know what to say to help her best friend feel better. "Oh my God, Ava, I'm so sorry."

"Prostate cancer has a cure rate of nearly 100 percent, and he just needs one surgery, but it's still upsetting," Ava said. "I mean, having no siblings, it's always just been me and my parents..."

Ryan gave Ava a hug. "You said that he only needs one surgery."

"Yes," Ava sighed. "But still."

Emma reached across and took her best friend's hand. "I'm so sorry, Ava. Cancer is always scary."

"He and my mom have been at the hospital, so I've been spending the nights at the house alone a lot," Ava continued. "I hate doing that, but my grandparents don't live in Cleveland and are staying at a hotel."

"You should spend the night at our house then," Emma said. "I have a couch in my room, so you could sleep on that or in my bed."

"But then your parents would find out..." Ava protested.

Emma felt like her parents should know, but she came up with a cover up. "We could just tell them your parents were out of town on a business trip."

"Yeah, I stayed with them when I was mad at my dad for getting remarried," Nick told Ava. "And they were really accommadating."

"If you want, we can come to visit him with you after swim practice," Ryan said.

"I wouldn't want to impose you guys," Ava said.

"You're our friend, we aren't imposed," Nick told Ava.

"You know, our duet for Regionals is good for what I'm going through now," Ava said to Ryan. "It's about going through a tough time."

"It is," Ryan said. "And maybe for Valentine's Day, we could find a song about being there for the ones we love in the good and the bad times to be our Valentine's Day duet."

Emma was happy to see her best friend smile slightly. "Yeah, that sounds good."

x

"How does it feel to have your brace off?" the doctor asked Rachel.

Rachel smiled. "It feels amazing."

"It's also amazing to not have to hear her complain about it all the time!" Finn laughed.

Rachel laughed too and pretended to slap her husband.

"You're making progress, Rachel," the doctor said. "Your latest set of x-rays came back looking good, and your therapist told me you've been making progress."

"She is," Finn said as he proudly put his arm around Rachel.

"So, I was thinking," the doctor said. "I think in a few weeks, you'll be ready to go back to work."

Rachel smiled at Finn. "I'd love that."

"I'm thinking the first week of March you can go back," the doctor said.

"That's the week before Regionals!" Rachel said.

"Perfect!" Finn said, hugging Rachel.

Rachel looked at her husband. She was sure he'd done a great job with leading them in her absence, and she did feel bad that her return would mean that he'd be leaving.

Finn's phone vibrated and he looked at it. "Rach, I got a text from Ryan. He and Emma are going to be home a little late tonight."

"Okay," Rachel said, kissing Finn.

"You two can get going now," the doctor said.

"Let's go home," Finn said as he took Rachel's hand and led her out of the hospital.

"I'm glad to be getting back to work," Rachel said.

"You look great," Finn told Rachel. "If I hadn't known about your surgery, by now I'd think nothing had happened."

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Really!" Finn said, kisisng the top of Rachel's head.

"What's up with the kids?" Rachel asked. "I mean, they've been kind of withdrawn at home, and they're coming home late tonight..."

"I don't know," Finn sighed. "Things have been different at the school, too." They got in the car and drove back home. When they got home, Sarah was hanging out with two of her friends in the living room.

"Guess what!" Finn said to Sarah when they came in.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Your mom doesn't have to wear the brace anymore!" Finn said.

Rachel smiled to herself. Finn had beaten her to telling Sarah. Of course, he was her biggest fan. He was probably more excited than she was.

x

"Hi Ava," Ava's mom said. "Oh, hi Emma. Hi Ryan. Hi Nick. Wasn't expecting you guys."

"Is Dad up in his room?" Ava asked as she, Ryan, Emma and Nick met up with her mom in the hospital waiting room.

"Yeah," Ava said, looking uneasy. Ryan felt her tightly gripping his hand. "I can't keep this to myself anymore. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Ava," Ava's mom said. "I know this has upset you."

"We love Ava," Ryan said. "And we want to be here for her."

"That's really nice of you guys," Ava's mom said as Ava leaned closer into Ryan. He just tightened his grip around her.

"We were also wondeirng, can Ava spend a few nights at our house?" Emma asked. "It's got to be upsetting being alone at the house." Ryan was glad that Emma had been the one to ask that.

Ava's mom got a confused look.

"I stayed at their house at one point," Nick told Ava's mom. "I slept in Ryan's room. Finn and Rachel wouldn't think of letting me into Emma's room at night."

"Maybe that would be good," Ava's mom said. "The surgery is next week, so we'll be going home soon, but I don't want you to be alone. Would you guys like to go say hi to your dad now?"

"Yeah," Ava said. Ryan felt so bad for his girlfriend. Seeing his mom have surgery had been upsetting, but she was healing at a good rate. The group went up to the hospital room, where Ava's dad was in the bed.

"Hey, Dad," Ava said.

"Hey Ava," Ava's dad said. "I see you brought Ryan and Emma and Nick."

"Yeah," Ava said, looking a little guilty. "I hope that's okay."

"Of course it is!" Ava's dad said.

"We were wondering, and your wife said it's fine, but can Ava stay at my house for a few days?" Emma asked. "I have a couch in my room, and a queen-sized bed, so she'd have somewhere fine to sleep."

"Yeah," Ava's dad said. "So, tell me guys, are you getting excited for Regionals?"

Ryan noticed that Ava seemed more relaxed, which was a relief. They stayed for a while before going back to Ava's house to pick up a few things, then drove to the Hudsons' house.

"Ryan! Emma! Guess what?" Grant shouted as they came in.

"Tell us," Ryan said, smiling at his youngest brother.

"Whoa there Grant!" Finn said.

"What?" Ryan asked, looking at his parents.

"I'm going to be coming back at the beginning of next month!" Rachel said. "And I don't need my brace anymore."

"That's amazing!" Emma said, hugging her parents. Ryan was happy too, but he noticed Ava looked upset. It was probably hard for her to see her hard family times just beginning as theirs were coming to an end.

Ryan gave Ava a hug. "Mom, Dad, Ava's parents are going to be out of town for a little. Can she stay in Emma's room?"

"Of course she can," Finn said.

"You know we love her like another daughter," Rachel added.

As Ryan, Emma and Nick began moving Ava's things into Emma's room, Nick said to Ava, "You should really consider telling them."

"I'm not ready yet," Ava said. "It was hard enough for me to tell you guys."

"Okay," Emma said. "I'm sure they'll be ready to hear when you're ready to tell them."

"I'll think about it," Ava told them.

x

_Nick: I set out on a narrow way many years ago. _  
_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road. _  
_But I got lost a time or two. _  
_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through. _  
_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you._

_Nick and Emma: Every long lost dream led me to where you are. _  
_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars. _  
_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms. _  
_This much I know is true. _  
_That God blessed the broken road. _  
_That led me straight to you._

_Emma: I think about the years I spend just passing through. _  
_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you. _  
_But you just smile and take my hand. _  
_You've been there you understand. _  
_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true._

_Nick and Emma: Every long lost dream led me to where you are. _  
_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars. _  
_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms. _  
_This much I know is true._

_Nick: That God blessed the broken road. _  
_That led me straight to you. _  
_Nick and Emma: Now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms._

_Emma: This much I know is true. _  
_That God blessed the broken road. _  
_That led me straight to you._

_Nick and Emma: That God blessed the broken road. _  
_That led me straight to you._

It was the next day in Gold Stars practice, and Nick and Emma had just performed their love duet. Nick had found the perfect song for them to do. They'd decided that this was also for Ava - a song to let her know that no matter how hard things got, those who loved her would always be there for her.

Finn praised Nick and Emma's duet, and then it was time for Ryan and Ava's. Listening to it, Emma thought this one was perfect for them, too - it was about being there for each other, but at the same time, it was pretty upbeat.

_Ryan: A second, a minute, an hour, a day goes by_  
_I'm hopin' Just to be by your side_  
_Ava: I'm turnin' the handle_  
_It won't open don't make me wait_  
_Cause right now I need your smile_  
_Knock knock_  
_Ryan: When life had locked me out I turned to you_  
_So open the door 'cause you're all I need right now it's true_  
_Nothin' works like you_  
_Ava: Little louder, little louder, little louder knockin'_  
_Little louder, little louder_  
_Ryan: A warm bath, a good laugh, an old song that you know by heart_  
_I've tried it but they all leave me cold_  
_Ava: So now I'm here waiting to see you,_  
_My remedy for all that's been hurting me._  
_Both: When life had locked me out_  
_I turned to you_  
_So open the door_  
_'Cause you're all I need right now it's true_  
_Nothin' works like you_  
_You seem to know the way_  
_To turn my frown upside down_  
_You always know what to say_  
_To make me feel like everything's okay_  
_Ryan: When life had locked me out_  
_I turned to you_  
_And you open the door_  
_'Cause you're all I need right now it's true_  
_Nothin' works like you_  
_Ava: When life had knocked me down_  
_Well I turned to you_  
_And you open the door_  
_'Cause you're all I need right now it's true_  
_Nothin' works like you_  
_When life had locked me out_  
_Well I turned to you_  
_And you open the door_  
_You're all I need right now it's true_  
_Nothin' works like you_

"Another great duet," Finn said. As Ryan and Ava came back to their seats, Emma leaned over toward her best friend and whispered, "We're all going to be doing our best to turn your frowns upside down."

Ava gave Emma a hug as the next couple went up to perform.

_Chapter 10 preview: Updates on Ava's family situation. Rachel returns to the Gold Stars to start preparing for Regionals. Some Finchel family moments._

_SONGS: "Bless The Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts (performed by Nick Dougherty and Emma Hudson) and "Knock Knock" by Lenka (performed by Ryan Hudson and Ava Crispin)_


	10. Chapter 10: She's Back

_Holy crap, can you guys believe that the season finale is tomorrow? It's crazy! Even though this hasn't been my favorite season (actually, I preferred the first three) I wish the finale wasn't so soon! And I'm still hoping that we get lots of Finchel in Season 5 and 6 to make up for this season. Hope you guys enjoy it tomorrow. And enjoy this chapter, too! Thanks for the continued support, and please review if you want me to keep going!_

Chapter 10: She's Back

"You're going back to work today?" Sarah asked Rachel.

"Yes I am," Rachel said, holding in her excitement.

Zoe giggled as Rachel reached out to her youngest daughter. "I know, I'm going to miss seeing you during the day too."

"I can stay home and watch her," Grant said.

"No, Grant," Finn laughed.

"But we're reading a boring book in school," Grant pouted.

"I'm sorry," Finn said.

"I can stay home with both of them," Sarah said.

"No," Rachel said. "Sarah, Grant, you're going to school. Zoe's going to go to daycare."

"Are you reading a boring book, too?" Grant asked Sarah.

"No," Sarah said. "But I hate Pre-Algebra."

"What's that?" Grant asked.

"It's like math with letters and numbers," Sarah explained.

"That's weird," Grant said.

"I know it is," Sarah agreed. "I don't think that's going to help me get on Broadway."

"You're my daughter, of course you're going to get on Broadway!" Rachel said.

"The Broadway place was big," Grant said.

"Yes it was, Grant," Finn said, picking up Zoe.

"Daddy!" Zoe said.

"I think she'll miss both of us during the school day," Rachel said.

"She'll see us soon though," Finn said.

"Did Ryan and Emma already leave?" Rachel asked her husband.

"When will Ryan, Emma and Ava wake up?" Grant asked.

"Well, we need to get to school soon, so they'd better get up soon," Rachel said.

"I'll drop Grant off on the way to Roxbury," Finn said.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked. "You had to do all the dropoffs and pickups the whole time I was out."

"I'm sure," Finn said.

"Okay, but I'll drop Zoe off at daycare," Rachel said.

Ryan, Emma and Ava came downstairs. Rachel was beginning to get suspicious. Most business trips didn't last this long. She loved having Ava at her house, but she knew that Ava had her own parents, and was wondering if there was another reason that Ava was here and not talking about her parents.

"Ava, is everything okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Ava said. "Thanks again for letting me stay here. My parents should be getting back from their trip soon. I'd stay home, but someone tried to break into our next door neighbor's house a few days before my parents left."

"We want you to be safe," Finn said.

"Thanks again," Ava said.

"We'll see you at practice, Mom," Ryan said as the three teens began to leave the house.

"Do you remember reading about a break-in on their street?" Finn whispered to Rachel.

"Not at all," Rachel whispered back.

x

"Is everyone ready for Regionals?" Rachel asked, walking into the choir room.

The group started cheering. Emma smiled at the sight of her mom. She'd loved working with her dad, but it was nice to have her mom back.

"So, I understand that Mr. Hudson gave you guys your Regionals setlist," Rachel said. "Why don't you guys show me how amazing it is?"

Emma looked at Nick and then raised her hand.

"Yes Emma?" Rachel asked.

"The four of us had something we've been working on," Emma said, looking at Nick, Ryan and Ava. "Can we perform it?"

"Of course," Rachel said. The four of them had decided that maybe putting a number together for Ava's family would be a good idea. The surgery had been this morning, but Ava's parents still wanted her to go to school. Emma hoped that it would go well, but there was no way of knowing in advance. Ava's dad hadn't seemed as bad as Jack was when they visited in the hospital, so that was a good sign.

The four of them went to the front of the room and popped in the CD.

_Ryan: When I find myself in times of trouble_  
_Mother Mary comes to me_  
_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_  
_Ava: And in my hour of darkness_  
_She is standing right in front of me_  
_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_  
_Ryan and Ava: Let it be, let it be_  
_Let it be, let it be_  
_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

_Nick: And when the broken hearted people_  
_Living in the world agree_  
_There will be an answer, let it be_  
_Emma: For though they may be parted_  
_There is still a chance that they will see_  
_There will be an answer, let it be_  
_Nick and Emma: Let it be, let it be_  
_Let it be, let it be_  
_Yeah there will be an answer, let it be_  
_Let it be, let it be_  
_Let it be, let it be_  
_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

_Ryan and Ava: Let it be, let it be_  
_Ah let it be, yeah let it be_  
_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_  
_Ryan: And when the night is cloudy_  
_There is still a light that shines on me_  
_Shine on until tomorrow, let it be_  
_Ava: I wake up to the sound of music,_  
_Mother Mary comes to me_  
_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_  
_Yeah let it be, let it be_  
_Let it be, yeah let it be_  
_Ryan, Nick, Emma and Ava: Oh there will be an answer, let it be_  
_Let it be, let it be_  
_Let it be, yeah let it be_  
_Oh there will be an answer, let it be_  
_Let it be, let it be_  
_Ah let it be, yeah let it be_  
_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

Emma took her best friend's hand at the end of the song, and Ryan took Ava's other hand. Emma could tell that Ava wanted to know what had happened.

"That was great, guys," Rachel said. "What made you decide to work on that song?"

"Well, it's a great song," Nick said. "And you just went through a hard time with your surgery, so we wanted to show our support."

Emma gave her boyfriend a look that she was thanking him. She didn't know what to say.

"Well, as you guys can see now, I'm fine," Rachel said. "Since you're already up here, Ryan and Ava, can you show us your duet?"

"Of course," Ryan said, hugging his girlfriend as Emma and Nick went back to their seats.

"I think she knows," Nick whispered to Emma.

"I don't think we can keep anything a secret from my mom and dad," Emma whispered back.

x

"Was it nice to be back at work today?" Finn asked Rachel at dinner that night.

"It was great," Rachel said. She turned to Grant. "Are you still reading that boring book at school?"  
"The teacher finished reading it to us," Grant said. "Thank Cheesus."

"You really had to introduce him to that?" Rachel asked Finn.

"He didn't have to like it!" Finn said.

Ava's cell phone started ringing. "Is it okay if I go for a minute?" Ava asked.

"Of course it is," Rachel said.

"Yeah, I need to go to the bathroom," Ryan said, hoping he could be there when his girlfriend got whatever news was coming. He went upstairs as Ava went along with her phone.

"Thanks for coming," Ava mouthed to Ryan as she picked up the phone.

"No problem," Ryan whispered back.

"Hello?" Ava said as she picked up the phone. "Hi Mom. How's Dad doing? Okay, that's good right? When do you think you'll be home? I miss you guys... I know I've seen you every day, but you know. Are you sure you think he'll be fine? Yes, Mom, I know that it's the most curable kind, but still, there are people who aren't cured... He's sleeping? Are you sure he's okay? Okay, Mom, I'll see you tomorrow... Love you both. Bye."

"Well?" Ryan asked his girlfriend.

"The doctors think the surgery was successful, but it's a little early, don't you think?" Ava asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Ryan said.

"My mom thinks so too," Ava said.

"I wish we could go visit, but they won't let me in right now," Ava sighed.

"I'll take you after school tomorrow, I promise," Ryan said.

"I love you," Ava said.

"I love you too," Ryan said.

Emma came upstairs. "Our parents told me to check on you two. Is everything okay?"

"They think the surgery went well," Ava said.

"That's great," Emma said.

"I just hope it went well," Ava sighed.

"I've heard of people with that type of cancer who only needed one surgery," Emma said.

"That's good," Ava said.

"Should we get back to dinner now?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, we should," Ava said. "But please don't tell your parents. At least not yet."

_SONG: "Let It Be" by The Beatles_

_Chapter 11 preview: The Gold Stars go to Regionals and Finchel finally find out about what's going on in Ava's family._


	11. Chapter 11: Regionals

_Only one chapter left after this one :( Thanks so much for all your support throughout this story, it means a lot to me! Since the story about their senior year began with Nationals their junior year, this one is shorter. After I finish this story, I will be focusing on Their Gold Star for a while, but then I plan on starting a fanfic that's a crossover between Emma's world and Allie's that I'm so excited to write! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 11: Regionals

The alarm went off. It was the day of Regionals. Today, the Gold Stars would find out if they were headed to Nationals in Chicago.

"I'm nervous," Rachel whispered to Finn.

"Don't be," Finn said.

"It's my first competition back," Rachel sighed. "First time I've led them in over a year."

"Rach, every year since you took over, they've been in the top ten at Nationals," Finn said. "Before that, this school couldn't get past Sectionals."

"Exactly," Rachel said. "What if they don't make it to Nationals?"

"They sound great," Finn said, kissing his wife.

"You did a really great job with them," Rachel said. "They told me that if I have to leave again, they want you to be the sub."

"They said that?" Finn asked.

"They did!" Rachel said. "Now that she'd done some thinking, she thought that it might be nice for Finn to be a permanent addition to the coaching team. He had great ideas and a lot of experience.

"I didn't think I could be trusted with picking out the costumes though," Finn laughed. "I had the girls handle that."

"I hope you at least approved them!" Rachel said.

"Of course I did!" Finn said. Hand in hand, they walked into Zoe's room to wake up their youngest daughter.

Zoe sat up and looked at them. "Mama! Dada!"

"Hey Zoe," Finn said, picking her up. "Are you excited to go to Regionals today?"

"Yeah!" Zoe said.

"Good," Rachel said, tickling her daughter.

"I wonder if she'll be in show choir, too," Finn said.

"I don't know," Rachel said. "We've already had three into show choir."

"Yeah, but Ryan and Emma just do it as a hobby, Grant and Zoe might do it as a hobby, too," Finn said. "Only Sarah wants to be on Broadway."

"You mean Sarah's going to be on Broadway," Rachel said.

"Yeah, that," Finn said. "We should probably wake up the competitors."

"You don't need to," a voice in the doorway said. Finn and Rachel turned and saw Grant.

"Grant, did you wake up your brother and your sister and your sister's friend?" Rachel asked. Grant was going through a phase where not only did he wake up at the crack of dawn on weekends, he would wake up all his siblings. Ryan, Emma and Sarah weren't too fond of it.

Grant looked guilty. "Yeah."

"Well, today that's fine," Finn said. "But high school is a lot harder than kindergarten, and so is middle school. Your brother and sisters need their sleep."

"Okay," Grant said.

"Thank you," Rachel said.

Then Sarah came into the room. "Two more years and I'll be at these competitions."

"That's right," Rachel said. "Are you excited?"

"I can't wait!" Sarah said. "I like how today, you're using a song from one of the Broadway shows I'll be in."

"We are!" Finn said. "Let's go downstairs and check on the competitors."

The family headed downstairs and saw Ryan, Emma and Ava sitting at the breakfast table, dressed in their costumes for the competition. For Regionals this year, the boys were wearing black pants and suit jackets with white shirts and blue ties, and the girls were wearing dark blue dresses.

"You guys look really nice," Rachel said.

"Thanks, Rachel," Ava said. "And thanks for letting me stay here."

"It's no problem," Rachel said, still wondering what exactly was going on. "Ava, do you have any idea when your parents will be back from the trip?"

Ava looked at Ryan, then at Emma. She took each of their hands before looking at Rachel again. "My parents aren't on a business trip."

"Is everything okay at home?" Rachel asked, trying her hardest to sound surprised the whole business trip thing was a lie.

"My dad was diagnosed with prostate cancer recently, and he just had surgery," Ava said.

Rachel felt horrible for her son's girlfriend hearing that. Her family had been through cancer, and it had been a very difficult time for them. Her surgery had been a hard time too, but it was nothing compared to cancer. "Sweetheart, why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Because you guys were having stuff going on earlier," Ava said. "You guys are my second family, and I didn't want to create any more stress after everything that's been going on."

"You're more than welcome to stay here," Finn said. "Where was your dad being treated? And how's he doing?"

"He's downtown, the doctors said he can go home in a few days," Ava said. "They think the surgery went well. They caught the cancer early, and it hadn't spread, but I'm still worried."

"Of course you are," Ryan said, hugging his girlfriend.

"So is your mom staying at the hospital with him?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Ava said. "I just didn't want to be home alone, you know? Ryan and Emma said that I could stay here."

"It's like I said, this is another home for you," Finn said.

"Thanks," Ava said. "My parents didn't want to tell people because it was caught so early, so they didn't want to worry people."

"If you want, we won't tell them you told us," Rachel said.

"They know that Ryan and Emma know," Ava admitted.

"Ava, are you sure you want to go to Regionals today?" Finn asked. "I'm sure it was pretty hard for you to let this out, and the past few weeks have been hard."

"Of course I want to go," Ava said. "I just want to do my best to keep on living my life the way I always do. But one thing - since my parents can't see the competition, would you mind videotaping our performance, Finn?"

Finn nodded. "Of course I will."

x

"Do you feel okay?" Emma asked Ava as they stood backstage.

"I do feel better now that I told your parents," Ava said. "And I'm glad we're here. Even though I had fun in Florida for Nationals last year, it wasn't the same with you on a different team."

"We're going to Nationals again, I know it!" Emma said, giving her best friend a hug. Clearly Ava wanted to focus on the competition, so Emma didn't try to shift her focus.

The MC announced the Gold Stars, and Ryan and Ava headed for the edge of the wings to begin their duet as Nick approached Emma. "So she told your parents?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Emma said.

"That was probably a good idea," Nick said, putting his arm around Emma. "You look really pretty in the dress, by the way."

Emma smiled up at her boyfriend. "Why thank you. I'm glad we get to lead the one group number."

"Yeah, so am I," Nick said. The music began, and they watched their best friends perform the duet.

_Ryan: You can spend your whole life buildin'_  
_Somethin' from nothin'_  
_One storm can come and blow it all away_  
_Build it anyway_

_Ava: You can chase a dream_  
_That seems so out of reach_  
_And you know it might not ever come your way_  
_Dream it anyway_

_Both: God is great, but sometimes life ain't good_  
_When I pray it doesn't always turn out like I think it should_  
_But I do it anyway_  
_I do it anyway_

_Ryan: This world's gone crazy and it's hard to believe_  
_That tomorrow will be better than today_  
_Believe it anyway_  
_Ava: You can love someone with all your heart_  
_For all the right reasons_  
_And in a moment they can choose to walk away_  
_love 'em anyway_

_Both: God is great, but sometimes life ain't good_  
_When I pray it doesn't always turn out like I think it should_  
_But I do it anyway_  
_I do it anyway_

_Ryan: You can pour your soul out singing_  
_A song you believe in_  
_That tomorrow they'll forget you ever sang_  
_Ava: Sing it anyway_  
_Yeah, sing it anyway_  
_Both: I sing, I dream, I love_  
_Anyway_  
_yeah_

Emma smiled and clapped for Ava and Ryan as the rest of the group joined them on stage for the first group number. She and Nick would get to lead this one, and she was determined to make it sound as good as she could.

___Gold Stars: You can't always get what you want.  
You can't always get what you want.  
You can't always get what you want,  
But if you try sometimes, you just might find  
You get what you need.  
You get what you need.  
Nick: I saw her today at the reception,  
A glass of wine in her hand.  
Oh, I knew she was gonna meet her connection.  
At her feet was a footloose man.  
Gold Stars: No, you can't always get what you want.  
(Nick: Oh, no, you can't.)  
You can't always get what you want.  
(Nick: What you want)  
You can't always get what you want.  
(Nick: You can't always get what you want.)  
Gold Stars: But if you try sometimes, well, you just might find  
You get what you need.  
You get what you need.  
Emma: Hey!  
Nick: Oh, baby  
Emma: And I went down to the demonstration  
To get my fair share of abuse,  
Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration  
Nick and Emma: If we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse.  
Sing it to me, now.  
Gold Stars: You can't always get what you want.  
(Nick and Emma: No, no, you can't.)  
You can't always get what you want.  
(Emma: No, oh!)  
You can't always get what you want.  
(Emma: Can't always get what you want)  
But if you try sometimes, (Nick: Try sometimes) well, you just might find  
Gold Stars: You get what you need.  
You get what you need.  
Ohhh, yeah  
You get what you need!  
Oh yeah  
You can't always get what you want.  
(Nick and Emma: You can't always get what you want.)  
You can't always get what you want. (Nick: Oohh)  
You can't always get what you want.  
(Nick: Can't always get what you want)  
But if you try sometimes, well, you just might find  
You get what you need.  
You can't always get what you want.  
(Emma: Yeah!)  
(Nick: No, no, no, no)  
You can't always get what you want.  
(Emma: No, no, no, no)  
You can't always get what you want.  
But if you try sometimes, well, you just might find  
You get what you need.  
You can't always get what you want  
Get what you need  
Get what you need_

___Oh yeah what you need!_

___What you need  
Yeah!  
Get what you need!_

At the end of the group number, it was time for the other one. This one would mostly be led by Ryan and Ava, though Nick and Emma did have a part in it.

_Ryan: Is this the little girl I carried?_  
_Is this the little boy at play?_

_Ava: I don't remember growing older_  
_When did they?_

_Ryan: When did she get to be a beauty?_  
_When did he get to be so tall?_

_Ava: Wasn't it yesterday_  
_When they were small?_

_Boys: Sunrise, sunset_  
_Sunrise, sunset_  
_Swiftly flow the days_  
_Seedlings turn overnight to sunflowers_  
_Blossoming even as we gaze_

_Girls: Sunrise, sunset_  
_Sunrise, sunset_  
_Swiftly fly the years_  
_One season following another_  
_Laden with happiness and tears_  
_Ryan: What words of wisdom can I give them?_  
_How can I help to ease their way?_

_Ava: Now they must learn from one another_  
_Day by day_

_Nick: They look so natural together_

_Emma: Just like two newlyweds should be_

_Nick and Emma: Is there a canopy in store for me?_

_All: Sunrise, sunset_  
_Sunrise, sunset_  
_Swiftly flow the days_  
_Seedlings turn overnight to sunflowers_  
_Blossoming even as we gaze_

_Sunrise, sunset_  
_Sunrise, sunset_  
_Swiftly fly the years_  
_One season following another_  
_Laden with happiness and tears_

A few minutes after the second group number ended, the group gathered on stage to hear the results. The Gold Stars were announced as the winner. Emma thought this win may be the most meaningful so far, as this year had a lot of changes. But they were going to Nationals in Chicago - and she hoped they would win this time.

_SONGS: "Anyway" by Martina McBride (performed by Ryan Hudson and Ava Crispin), "You Can't Always Get What You Want" by the Rolling Stones (performed by Nick Dougherty, Emma Hudson and the Gold Stars) and "Sunrise, Sunset" from Fiddler On The Roof (performed by Ryan Hudson, Ava Crispin, Nick Dougherty, Emma Hudson and the Gold Stars)_

_Chapter 12 preview: We find out more about Ava's family situation, and the Gold Stars start getting ready for Nationals. Nicma and Ryva also have their junior prom!_


	12. Chapter 12: A Night To Remember

_Hey everyone! So, here's the last chapter :( I know this is kind of an odd place to end the story, but the story about their senior year, "Here's To Us," began with Nationals my junior year. I wrote it last fall, for those of you who haven't read it yet and are interested in what happened to them their senior year. I love these characters way too much to stop writing about them, so I'm definitely planning on more. I do plan on starting a story that's a crossover between Emma's world and Allie's world, as well as a story from when Emma, Ryan, Nick and Ava were little. Hope you guys enjoy the last chapter and review if you want me to keep writing!_

Chapter 12: A Night To Remember

Emma looked at the poster in the hall on her way to Gold Stars practice. Ryan and Ava were running for junior prom king and queen. She was surprised to see this, neither of them had mentioned it to her. With all the family issues (both her own and with Ava's family) she hadn't had much time to think about prom, but she had enjoyed the freshman/ sophomore dance her freshman year.

"I wasn't expecting that," Nick said, coming up behind Emma.

"Yeah, but I hope they win!" Emma said.

"So do I," Nick said. "Come on, let's get to practice."

Emma smiled and took her boyfriend's hand as they walked to practice. She smiled at the sight of her mom at the front of the room.

"Now that everyone's here, I'm going to award the MVP awards for Regionals," Rachel said. "Usually we give two, though everyone did a great job. However - I'd say our Regionals MVPs are Ryan and Ava."

The group applauded as Rachel gave Ryan and Ava the MVP trophies. "So what songs are we going to sing at Nationals in Chicago?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I'm going to give Nick and Emma the duet at Nationals, since Ryan and Ava had the duet at Regionals," Rachel said. "It's going to be an original song that Finn and I wrote when we were juniors, Pretending."

"I love that song!" Emma said out loud.

"Yeah, so do I," Nick said.

"That's good to know!" Rachel said. "And then for the group numbers, I was thinking the mashup from my first ever Regionals, Any Way You Want It/ Loving Touching Squeezing. For the other group number, I thought of Paradise By The Dashboard Light by Meatloaf."

Everyone seemed to like the song selections. At the end of practice, Emma began walking out with Nick, Ryan and Ava.

"So I saw you two are running for junior prom king and queen," Nick said to Ryan and Ava.

"Yeah, we are," Ryan said, putting his arm around Ava.

"Well, I know you have our votes!" Emma said.

"Thanks, we'll need them!" Ava said.

"Your dad's getting home today, right?" Ryan asked Ava.

"That's right," Ava said. "I'm so relieved."

"How's he doing?" Emma asked.

"Well, the doctors think he responded well to the surgery," Ava said. "They are doing another test today, but since they caught the cancer before it really had a chance to spread, they think there's a chance that he won't need any more surgeries."

"That would be great," Nick said.

"Yeah," Ava said.

"Give me a call when you find out, okay?" Ryan asked his girlfriend.

"I will," Ava told them.

x

"So, what did the kids think of the songs for Nationals?" Finn asked Rachel at home as they made dinner.

"They liked the song ideas!" Rachel said. "I wish you could stay and help out though."

"I do miss working with them," Finn said.

"I've been doing some thinking," Rachel said. "Would you maybe like to be co-directors next year?" She'd had this idea for a while, but had been afraid to suggest it. Finn had been so good with the kids when she'd been out on maternity leave and recovering from surgery, and she'd like to work side by side.

"Do you think they'd let me?" Finn asked.

"Why wouldn't they?" Rachel asked. "You were on a national championship winning team in high school."

"But I don't work at the high school," Finn pointed out.

"You're employed by the school district," Rachel said.

"I'd love to apply to be co-director with you," Finn said. "It's too bad I'll only be there for one year that Ryan and Emma are there, but we'll get to work with Sarah for all four years, and then Grant and Zoe if they decide to do it."

"I bet they will," Rachel said.

"Are the kids excited to go to Chicago?" Finn asked.

"They are," Rachel said. "So am I. But I'm even more excited for Nationals in New York next year."

Finn gave Rachel a hug. "So am I. That's where our first ever Nationals were."

x

Later that night, Emma was in her room working on homework when she heard her phone ring. She saw that it was Ava and picked it up. "Hey!"

"Hey!" Ava said. "I have some good news."

Emma smiled, already feeling happy for her best friend. "Tell me."

"My dad won't be needing any more surgery!" Ava said.

"I'm so happy for your family," Emma said. She was so glad Ava wouldn't have to go through what she and her family went through.

"Yeah, all the tests came back okay," Ava said.

"That's great news!" Emma told her friend. "Is your dad happy to be home?"

"He is," Ava said. "And my mom is too. Thanks so much for letting me stay with you guys."

"You're like part of our family!" Emma said.

"Yeah, my mom wants to have you guys over for dinner soon to thank you," Ava continued.

"Well, we're all really happy for you," Emma told her friend.

"And I was wondering - how about this weekend we go prom dress shopping?" Ava suggested. "I'll call Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg to see if they want to come with us, too."

"Yeah, that would be great!" Emma said. "You'll need to find the perfect one to wear to be prom queen."

"I already called Ryan to tell him the news," Ava said. "Thanks again for everything."

"No problem," Emma said. "We love you."

"I love you guys too," Ava said back. "Bye Emma."

"Bye Ava."

x

That weekend, Emma stood in front of the mirror at Macy's. Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg had already picked out their prom dresses. She was the only one who still needed to choose one. She'd tried on so many, but none of them felt right.

"Emma, I'm sure you'll find one," Meg called from outside the changing room.

Emma took a quick picture of herself in the mirror on her phone and texted it to her mom. "Do you think Nick will like this one?"

"I'll be right out," Emma called before stepping out to show her dress to her friends. "I'm sorry for making you guys spend so much time here."

"Emma, this is definitely my favorite of the ones you've tried on," Laura said.

"Yeah, you look so pretty," Izzy added. "Nick would love that."

"You should wear that one to prom," Ava said.

"This is my favorite of the ones I've tried on," Emma said. Then she felt her phone vibrate and looked at it. Rachel had replied to the text. "You look beautiful."

"Then you should get it!" Lizzie said.

"Okay, I think this is the one," Emma said.

"It IS the one," Lexie confirmed. "It'll look good with the five of our dresses when the six of us perform Ryan and Ava's first dance song as prom king and queen."

"We don't know if we'll be prom king and queen!" Ava said.

"We know you will," Lizzie said.

Emma smiled to herself as she paid for the dress. She was sure she had the six best friends ever.

x

A week later, it was prom night and Emma was in her room getting ready when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!"

Rachel came in holding Zoe. "Wow, Emma, you look so beautiful!" Rachel said.

"Pretty," Zoe added.

Emma smiled. "Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Zoe."

"Can I come in?" Finn asked.

"Of course," Emma said.

Finn stepped in. "Wow. Emma, you look so much like your mom did on our junior prom night."

"I still haven't forgiven you for not taking her to that," Emma said.

"Good for you, Emma," Rachel said. "I got stuck with he-who-must-not-be-named."

"Didn't senior prom and the rest of our lives make up for that, though?" Finn asked.

Rachel smirked. "Fair enough."

"Did Ryan already leave for Ava's?" Emma asked.

"He did," Finn said. "Want to go down and wait for Nick?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Emma said. She went downstairs with her parents and youngest sister, where Grant was watching cartoons and Sarah was reading a magazine.

"You look really pretty," Sarah told her older sister. "I can't wait until I can go to dances."

"You went to that one," Grant said.

"Yeah, some stupid middle school one," Sarah said.

"Don't underestimate middle school dances," Emma told her sister. "That's where it began for me and Nick."

Then they heard the doorbell. Emma went to the door, opened it and saw Nick.

"Hi," Nick said.

"Hi," Emma said.

"I have something for you," Nick said, handing Emma a wrist corsage.

"Thank you," Emma said, hugging her boyfriend.

Finn and Rachel took their pictures before they left for the prom. When they got to the school, Nick turned to Emma and smiled.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"It's just that you look so beautiful tonight," Nick said.

"When I went dress shopping with the girls, I took the longest out of all of us to pick out a dress," Emma said.

"You did?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, none of them felt right until this one," Emma said.

"Well, this was the right one!" Nick said.

"Hey guys!" Emma turned and saw Ryan and Ava.

"Hey!" Nick said. "Ava, Emma was just telling me about how she took so much longer than the other girls to find her prom dress. Thanks for helping her pick this one."

"Yeah, I heard all about that," Ryan said.

"Don't make fun of me, guys," Emma said. "Let's go get some dinner."

The food at prom was great, and the Gold Stars had provided some great music. Emma and Nick got to do a duet at one point, as did Ryan and Ava. But the underclassmen and seniors did most of the performing, so that the juniors had lots of time to dance with their dates. Eventually, prom royalty was announced, and Ryan and Ava had won prom king and queen. Emma, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg performed the song for their first dance, and then Emma returned to dance with Nick.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but a few days ago, I had a dream that you were prom queen," Nick said.

"That's crazy," Emma said. "I'm glad Ava got it though. She deserves it. Same with Ryan for prom king."

"I'm happy for them too," Nick said.

"You know, I'm really glad we were together for all of this year," Emma said. "Last year was hard, with me in New York and us broken up."

"Yeah, but we just got stronger this year," Nick said. "And we're going to kick butt at Nationals and have an amazing senior year."

Emma snuggled into Nick as they continued dancing together. She had a feeling their senior year would be their best yet.


End file.
